NARUTO ZOMBIES!
by An Xmen Member
Summary: It started with a flash in the sky, and a ripple through the clouds. The hunger is what brought it here-and feed it did until there was nothing left, until the Konoha ninjas were no more.
1. NARUTO ZOMBIES PRIMER

It started with a flash in the sky, and a ripple through the clouds. The hunger is what brought it here-and feed it did until there was nothing left, until the Konoha ninjas were no more.

They were replaced by soulless monsters, driven only by an insatiable hunger for human flesh. Let us travel back now; to before this tragedy occurred, so you know the bliss the city known as Konoha knew before the day that changed the whole world happened. This is the story of the change, the hunger; this is the chronicle of the NARUTO ZOMBIES.


	2. The Gospel Grows

**Author Notes: Hello there, it's me with a new piece of awesomeness for you to read. I have seen many zombie movies like the more well known Zombieland or Shaun of the Dead. And I have also seen the lesser known movies like Dawn of the Dead, it is classic and I don't know why more people don't watch it. I decided to name this NARUTO ZOMBIES instead of Konoha Zombies since Konoha Zombies specifies it to just the leaf village so used Naruto Zombies to generalize so you won't know the full scale of the story until I tell you of course. Well I don't want to bore you anymore so I'll get to why you're here.**

Sakura jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to evade someone. She hid around walls and anything else she could find to evade her pursuer. She heard footsteps around the corner, she ran again. She was tired and hungry, and imagined her pursuer was as well. She saw a shadow casting over her and coming closer. She gasped with surprise and turned and jumped through a wall. She coughed from all dust in the abandoned building she was in. Her pursuer stood over and reached forward towards her.

"GOT IT," Naruto yelled in excitement. He held up Sakura's headband. Sakura frowned and stood up, "Oh come on!" Somebody else walked in, it was Neji Hyuga, and "How did you get here before me?" Naruto replied, "I knew a shortcut." Neji crossed his arms, "No fair, every time we play capture the headband you always cheat." Sakura stood up, "Ok can I have my damn headband now?" Naruto threw it to her. "You okay Sakura? You took a bad spill back there," Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled to herself and said, "Yeah yeah I'm fine." Neji then said, "So who's it this time? Lee and Kiba and the others are still looking for Sakura." Naruto replied, "Come on, and might as well give the signal we found her."

Neji, Sakura, and Naruto jumped out of the window. Neji looked over the city, "It's so peaceful these days. There's not even a big amount of missions for squads to go on." Sakura replied, "Yeah well after that huge treaty was signed and everything became copacetic between the nations, need for big armies and stuff went away so I guess having shinobi task forces aren't that big a necessity anymore, therefore grown adults like us have to play kids games to keep in practice."

Naruto said, "Try not to make it sound so bad, it's fun at least." Sakura nodded and looked at the sky, clouds were rolling in. "Hey, guys I'm gonna go see Tsunade and then go home, you guys keep playing if you want." Neji replied, "Sure thing, see ya later." Naruto waved at her, she turned and jumped off the building and walked toward the hokage building. She walked upstairs and opened her door, Tsunade sat back in her chair drinking a beer and looking out the window. She noticed Sakura, burped and turned around. She was stunningly beautiful but had the mannerisms of an untrained ape.

"Sakura," Tsunade started, "What can I do for?" Sakura replied, "Well just wanted to ask if there was any news on missions…" Tsunade looked through a very thin notebook and said, "We've had 6 missions this month, all of them were lost pets." Sakura replied, "What's going on with the shinobi world these days?" Tsunade replied, "Peace happened my dear," Tsunade stood up and walked around the table, "Don't get me wrong, I was the first to put my name on that treaty and I knew full well what would happen but I didn't think it would be this bad." Sakura nodded and walked past her and sat down in the chair opposite her desk. She turned it around and said, "So what were you doing besides getting shit-faced?"

Tsunade chuckled and walked around her side of the desk and sat down. Tsunade arched her back forward, her large breasts poking through her too-revealing shirt, "Lady Tsunade, shouldn't a princess be a little more modest with herself?" Tsunade noticed and pulled her jacket around her chest, "Geez thanks for the notice, have I been walking around all day like this? Nobody fucking told me and I wondered why everyone was laughing." Sakura laughed at her. Tsunade threw an empty beer can at her, Sakura swatted it away mid-laugh.

Sakura wiped a tear from her eye as Tsunade's face turned red. Tsunade turned her head and said, "Is there anything else you wanted…you little…" Sakura replied, "What was that?" Tsunade replied hurriedly, "Oh nothing, just talking to myself." Sakura shook her head disapprovingly and stood up, "In any case, might as well go home, big storm coming in." Tsunade turned and looked out the window, "Yeah, it'll be here by morning, at least that's what the morning forecast said." Sakura grimaced and said, "Those idiots couldn't tell a downpour from a sunny day." Tsunade chuckled and said, "See ya tomorrow." Sakura waved and walked out the door. Tsunade looked intently at the clouds rolling in, she knew she saw something among them but thought it be her imagination considering she had been drinking.

Sakura walked into her house. Her dad and mom were sleeping on the couch in front of one of their premium cable mini-series. She turned off the TV and walked up to her room. It was small and pink, same way she kept it all her life. She undid her hair and lay down in her bed, "I hope tomorrow will be better." She closed her eyes and sleep took her.

"Hey Naruto," Lee waved to him. Naruto replied, "What do you need?" Lee replied, "Where did the beautiful Sakura go?" Lee had sparkles in his eyes as usual. Naruto stepped back and said, "She went home, she was tired." Lee looked sad to hear Sakura had left, not only that he lost the game as well. Neji walked up behind them, "Hey guys do you feel anything weird, chakra wise I mean." Naruto replied, "No I feel nothing, why do you ask?" Neji replied, "It's just…I've been feeling really nervous lately, like something is coming and waiting for it. I don't know what it is, maybe I'm going nuts. I used my Byakugan and I lost my sight for 20 minutes today, that's why Naruto found Sakura first."

Lee said to Neji, "Maybe you're sick? You should go see Lady Tsunade; it gives her something to do." Neji replied, "I don't know about that one, she's been drinking a lot and last time I saw her she got a little too touchy-feely with me if you catch my drift." Naruto replied, "Lady Tsunade isn't that old, if she's offering, take it." Naruto and Lee laughed at him. Neji blushed at the thought of him and Tsunade…it was unthinkable. Neji sighed, "I'm going home." Naruto called to him, "Aw come on, it's getting dark, great time to play CTH." Lee chimed in, "Yeah, it's getting late, time for me to go home. My mother will shit a brick if I come home late again." Lee turned and disappeared. Naruto yelled out, "Who needs ya!" He jumped off the building he was on and walked down to Ichiraku ramen. The old man behind the counter recognized Naruto and called out to him, "Hey Naruto, sit down. I have your favorite all ready for you!" Naruto smiled and said, "Awesome!" Naruto sat down at the familiar counter, getting his seat at the left end.

The old cook said, "Well Naruto I put extra beef and chicken in there for ya!" Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks!" He started sucking up the ramen noodles and shreds of meat in his bowl very quickly, "Slow down, you'll choke." The old man warned. Naruto looked up and said, "Relax, I'm a professional ramen eater." The old man replied, "Well professionals sometime mess up." Naruto nodded and turned his head, "I appreciate the sentiment but relax. I'll be fine…something tells me you're not talking about ramen." The old man said, "Well…you know I love your business here and I know your all upset about never having missions and I know how you get…" Naruto stopped him and said, "Look I'll be fine, I know things are slow but I can manage."

The old cook nodded and walked into the back. Naruto finished his food and left money on the counter and walked away.

We now visit a dark cave. A loud clinking sound resounds through the cave. Broken shurikens fell to the floor. Electricity crackled and danced along the cave walls. Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the cave and walked into bright sunlight. Sasuke walked out and jumped into a tree and laid his head back, "This sucks not having anything to do." Sasuke thought to himself. He unsheathed his Chokuto and saw his reflection in it. He dropped it from the tree; it stabbed into the ground and stood up. Sasuke closed his eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and rubbed his shoulder, for some reason it was hurting, Sasuke first started noticing it 2 days prior. It was a minor annoyance but it was definitely noticeable. Sasuke looked into the sky; a large black cloud loomed close by. Sasuke had found himself migrating closer and closer toward Konoha. He didn't know how he had not been found out sooner.

He closed his eyes and started to doze off. A splintering crackle woke him up. He turned with a startle and looked around, a broken twig on the ground underneath him. He jumped down from the tree branch and picked up his sword.

Sasuke yelled, "Who's out there!" Nobody answered. He could see subtle silhouettes dancing between the trees. He activated his Sharingan and scanned the area. He sensed only 1 mass of chakra. He turned around and followed its movements. He readied his Chokuto. He then heard the strangest thing, stifled laughs, strange giggles emanating from behind trees. He heard the voice calling to him.

Sasuke yelled out again. "Where are you?" He stood still and focused his energy. His eyes widened, his Sharingan active, the shadow attacked him. Sasuke raised his sword and the shadow attacked it. Sasuke was knocked but rolled back and kicked the assailant into the air. Sasuke met him in the air; he backhanded him and then kicked him from the side, "Lion's Barrage!" Sasuke slammed him into the ground with the heel of his foot. He heard an obvious crack in his chest. He stood up and looked at the body at his feet.

It was a man, writhing on the floor, mumbling something incoherent. He pulled himself to his feet and lurched forward. Sasuke delivered a right hook that sent him flying into a tree. Sasuke rushed forward and kneed him in the face, he heard something crack, and he soon realized, he wasn't holding back or pulling his punches, he was beating up a normal run-of-the-mill nutcase with 100 percent. "I could've killed this guy," Sasuke thought to himself.

He grabbed him by the neck and raised him up. His face was covered with some kind thick binding, particularly around his mouth and his eyes were red and he was sweating profusely. Caked blood that, with closer inspection, was not his own. "Who are you?" He rapped at the binding on his mouth. Sasuke reached up slowly and tore it down. He let out a yelp, Sasuke couldn't believe it, every tooth in his mouth seemed to have been forcibly removed, with some blunt instrument. Sasuke thought back to when he kneed him in the face and concluded that he should be dead from being hit like that.

Sasuke dropped him to the floor, he did not move, it seemed all his previous strength had been exhausted. Sasuke knelt down and held up his face, "Now this won't hurt a bit…Tsukoyomi."

Sasuke had entered his mind and searched for his memories, some clue as to what could have driven to crazy. He entered his most recent memory, swimming around him. He saw a very small town; it was many continents away judging by scenery. Fires riddled the town and people running scared. Women were leaving their children, men staying and fighting. Any animal he saw was cowering in fear. He heard a woman yelling down an alleyway, then silence. He turned and saw a street totally engulfed in fire and debris. He saw many chunin throwing paper bombs and shuriken through it. Then Sasuke saw a single entity walking through it, complete blackness, and milky white eyes.

Sasuke took in a breath, he was in reality again. He picked the man again, he looked horrible, but he looked nothing like the figure he saw. His eyes were a dark green and even though every tooth in his mouth was missing, he looked normal, or as close to that as possible. "Who did this you? Let me help you." He started crying and held a small piece of paper. He slowly took it from him and looked at it, a young woman, brown hair, blue eyes and a small child, 4 or 5 years old. Sasuke held up the picture, "Is this your family?" The man started moving his head up and down at a very fast brace and refused to stop.

Sasuke put the picture in his pocket and picked him up and brought him back to his cave, after living with Orochimaru for so long, he had inherited that certain flare he had for living in dark dank places. Sasuke cross-referenced his clothes with an encyclopedia and learned he was from the land of air, a small temple-like society. On the map Sasuke saw that it was at least a 3 week journey from there, "Did he come all this way on foot?" Sasuke thought to himself. He walked over the man, who Sasuke had laid down on a table. He had passed out, tears streaming from his eyes. The bottoms of his feet looked torn apart, like the man had never stopped walking.

He studied the blood on him, thanks to the scientific and forensic training he received from Kabuto and Orochimaru; he learned that none of it was his. He couldn't help but wonder how such a peaceful little town had been turned into a warzone like that. Sasuke sat back in his chair and thought about it intently, this had given something to do, investigate what happened to this man, and further still, his family. Sasuke felt his eyelids getting heavy, he glanced over to the table, and the man was not moving. "If I just…rest my eyes for a bit…," Sasuke thought.

Sasuke woke himself with start, air filling his lungs. He jumped up and walked toward the table, the man was gone. He saw the bloody footprints and followed them into the next room. Sasuke couldn't believe what he saw next. The man, in his final act of insanity slit his wrists and neck with a kunai knife and hung himself from a rafter. Blood dripped slowly on the floor. Sasuke stepped back, "Why…why did you…I was trying to help you!" Sasuke yelled. "You didn't have to do this! You were safe!" Sasuke continued yelling.

He slid down the closed door and sat on the floor. He couldn't stop looking at the poor, tortured man. He had made the decision to end his own life while Sasuke slept. Sasuke made the snap decision to check over himself lest the man did anything to him while he slept. He found the picture in his pocket and saw tears had stained it, they were fresh. "Did you want me to have this?" Sasuke thought to himself. He got up and walked to hanging corpse, "You didn't have to do this…," Sasuke sighed, "I didn't even know your name." Sasuke cut him down with swift swipe of his Chokuto. The body fell to the ground with a squish and a thud.

"…Ameterasu." Sasuke said. The body burst into black flame. After 10 or so seconds, the body had been burned to ashes and the blood had been burned away. Sasuke sighed and turned into the main room again. He sat again and looked at the picture and looked at pictures of where he came from. It was beautiful. He held the picture in his hand and ran his fingers over it. He sat in silence for what seemed forever and decided, "I'll go there. Find his family, tell them of what happened here," Sasuke thought. Sasuke picked up a travel backpack and slung it over his back. He continued thinking to himself, "If I travel at full speed, it should take me less than 2 days to get there…" He walked out of the cave and camouflaged the entrance, more so than needed. Only Sasuke would be able to spot it out, he wanted it this way; He wanted to remain in solitude.

He checked a compass and focused his chakra and starting running at super speed.

**While in Konoha…**

"Come on, that's cheating!" Neji and Shikamaru were playing a game of Go. Neji was using his Byakugan to triangulate the perfect combination. Shikamaru continued yelling, "Neji that's so uncool!" Neji replied, "Not everyone in the room has an IQ of 215" Shikamaru hushed himself and sat back down.

Choji was sitting in the corner doing what he does best, eating. The rain outside was slamming down on the village. "It's raining so hard," Neji stated. Shikamaru replied, "Yeah I didn't hear any weather forecast of this shit happening." Choji chimed in, "I don't mind because I get to bring in my emergency supply of super-spicy BBQ chips." Shikamaru then said, "Don't come here with that jalapeno breath." Choji slid over and yawned on him, Shikamaru pretended to pass out. Neji chuckled and said, "Choji, you're my new secret weapon." Choji gave him a thumb up and sat back down in front of the TV.

Suddenly the power went off. Choji walked over to the window and the whole area's power was out. Neji then said, "Great." Shikamaru lit some lamps and sat back down, "Wanna finish our game?" Neji replied, "No." Shikamaru said under his breath, "I would have won anyway." "What was that?" Neji asked. Shikamaru replied with a blank look, "Oh nothing." Neji turned back around. Shikamaru walked to Neji, "What's wrong?" Neji replied, "I don't know, just feels like something is wrong." Choji chimed in, "Are you sure you're not being nuts?"

Neji turned from the window and walked out the door of the lounge they were in. Shikamaru turned to Choji, "Wonder what his problem is-"Shikamaru and Choji then heard an incredibly loud explosion. Choji choked on his chips, "What the fuck was that?" Shikamaru yelled back, "I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Shikamaru jumped out of the window and made his way toward the disturbance.

Shikamaru found that Choji was following closely behind him. Choji called out Shikamaru, "Hey we should go inform the Hokage." Shikamaru then said, "You go find Lady Tsunade, I'll found out what happened here." Choji turned a sharp right towards the center of the village and Shikamaru stayed straight.

As Shikamaru got closer he saw visible damage and what looked like the remnants of a huge battle. He covered his mouth when he mangled body parts on the floor. The rain spreading it all over the pavement didn't make it any prettier. "Hello! Is anyone there!" Shikamaru kept yelling out.

Shikamaru found a large crater and blood all around it, "What the fuck is happening…." Shikamaru studied the hole for signs of explosives residue. He then heard something rustling behind him.

By instinct, Shikamaru thrust around and swiped his kunai as fast as he could. He heard a groan and the body falling to the floor. Shikamaru was shocked to see that it was a Konoha ninja he just killed, he kept stepping back until he fell back in the hole. Shikamaru pulled himself up and found that he was surrounded. "What is this, some kind of joke?" Shikamaru asked. They said nothing. Shikamaru could only hear a groan from some of them. "What's wrong with you people?" Shikamaru knew that him being in a hole was not the best tactical insertion so he jumped out, over the group.

He turned around and saw people he knew. "Say something dammit!"

"Shikamaru…," Shikamaru heard his own name and turned around to a new figure. "Who are you?" The man replied, "It matters not who I used to be. I know what I am now, and what you'll in a few moments." Shikamaru chuckled snidely and said, "What would that be?" The figure said, "A part of us…" Shikamaru said, "'A part of us?'" The man replied, "A being of the Hunger Gospel." Shikamaru then said, "Is that some kind of a church…uh…" The man stepped into the light.

His face was shredded apart, and a dark purple color, as if his body died a century ago. His eyes were completely white. He seemed too that he had lost his lips because all that was there was a set of jagged, broken, and…red teeth.

Shikamaru stepped back and said, "Maybe we can talk about this…" The…creature walked forward and said, "Your fate is already decided, everyone will succumb or die eternally. Do you not see what I offer?" He pointed his hand behind him; Shikamaru's fellow shinobi resembled him. Shikamaru turned back and said, "This is the offer you give me! What are you!" The man smiled with his disgusting mouth and said, "You people may know me in popular culture as…a 'zombie.'" Shikamaru mouthed the word, "Zombie," and stood in shock.

The man said, "Enough talk, I'm so very hungry…my brothers and sisters…take him."

Shikamaru snapped into attention and threw numerous kunai at the creature in front of him. They all dug into his body but didn't do anything, just stick into him without any visible damage. He jumped forward and grabbed both of Shikamaru's arms. He pushed his head further to try and bite him but Shikamaru kicked forward and knocked him away. Now his "former" colleagues were attacking him as well.

"I'm sorry." Shikamaru thought as he turned and decapitated one of the medical corps ninjas. Shikamaru turned and jumped onto a building and ran like hell. Shikamaru didn't get far before he looked up and saw the lot of them in air high above, and it seemed within 15 seconds their numbers seemingly doubled. They landed all around him. "Motherfuck, it's too late in the day to use my shadow jutsu…"

They closed in on him, Shikamaru didn't know how else to battle these creatures than severe cranial trauma. Anything else he did had no effect at all. One of the former ninjas lurched forward yelling, "FOR THE GOSPEL!" He tried to scratch him his sharpened nails. Another kicked him in the side; Shikamaru tumbled to the ground but recovered by vaulting over another former shinobi. Shikamaru couldn't refer to them as what they have become; he just couldn't say the word. "Please old friends, do not do this. You have options! Please, I know the medical corps can fix you guys!" One of them walked in front, "We don't want to be fixed. We want to eat!" He jumped forward and tackled Shikamaru down to ground. Shikamaru pushed his face away, trying to protect himself. Soon the others were now upon him, he put his left hand in his pocket and found the biggest flashbang he had and set it off. The monstrous former friends of Shikamaru were completely blinded momentarily; Shikamaru took his opportunity to impale the monster on top of him through the forehead and threw him off.

He ran forward and started slashing at anyone he could in a straight line and jumped off the building while turning to throwing a very large paper bomb in the thick of them. They all exploded with a loud collective scream, Shikamaru fell onto a building and rolled into a water tank. "Did I get them all…," Shikamaru asked himself. "No I don't think you did." Shikamaru pulled out another knife but was stopped by Neji, who looked no worse for wear but was no zombie.

Shikamaru then said, "Neji, have you seen what's happening, we have to stop this before this spreads to the rest of the city." Neji nodded and replied, "I've been fighting a large group of them for the last 5 minutes. I was able to lose them but…" Neji pulled up his sleeves and large teeth appeared on his forearm, "One of these fucking things bit me." Shikamaru's mouth hung, and he walked back. Neji looked up and said, "What's wrong?"

"Neji, stay away from me." Neji then said, "What are you talking about? Why do you want me to…" Neji fell to his knees. He started breathing rapidly. Shikamaru then said from a distance, "You're becoming one of them. That bite, that's how this is spreading." Neji stood up and tried to stay up, "Shikamaru, what do I do?" Shikamaru replied, "There's nothing I can do." Neji then smiled and said, "Well then as long I have my sanity and my humanity, guess I'll go out with a bang." Shikamaru questioned, "What do you mean?" Neji looked at him, his face was pale. "I maybe have less than a minute, please run now; I don't even want to think of things I could do to you." Shikamaru dug in his pocket and threw a large ball at him. Shikamaru walked forward and said, "Neji, my old friend. Goodbye." Neji smiled half heartedly and bumped his own fist against his, "Now Shikamaru, get away!"

Shikamaru turned and ran away; other zombies had appeared on the rooftop as he left. "Well you freaks, if I have to die I'm taking as many of you as I can with me!" Neji raised the ball and activated the seal on the side. Just then half the block was completely destroyed. Shikamaru fell to the nearest rooftop and stopped himself. He felt regret, he didn't want to leave him behind but there was no choice, there was nothing he could do. Shikamaru then realized, "I have to find Choji!" Shikamaru then went off searching for his best friend.

**Elsewhere in Konoha.**

Naruto sat up in his bed. "What was that?" He looked out the window and saw fire on the opposite side of the city. He got out of bed and walked out of his apartment and jumped onto his roof and looked at the fire and smoke, "What happened?" Naruto said to no one in particular. "Something is happening, Naruto." Naruto jumped to his left and there stood Shino. Naruto straightened up and said, "Shino, what are you doing here?" Shino replied, "I was just passing by, Naruto." Naruto looked suspiciously at Shino and said, "What do we do?" Shino replied, "We should go see Lady Tsunade." Naruto nodded and they ran off.

They arrived and barged in her office. "What's going on here?" Tsunade demanded. Naruto walked forward and said, "Tsunade, something is going on!" Tsunade replied, "Don't you think I know that?" Shino interrupted, "Lady Hokage, please direct us on what to do." Tsunade sat down and said, "I've already sent out the barrier corps to cordon off the section of the city. That should hold in whatever insurgency is running rampant." Naruto and Shino walked over to the window and saw a wall of blue light fly up into the air and make a cube around the area.

Shino asked, "Will that hold?" Tsunade replied, "Yes until I come up with a plan. The only Intel I have is invaders attacking people; this should at least trap them in there." Naruto then said, "Yes, along with the innocent defenseless people as well." Tsunade raised her voice, "I'm doing what I think is right, Naruto. Please don't fight me on this every step of the way as usual. I am still your Hokage." Naruto nodded and walked to the window. "Something else is going on here and I intend to find out what."

Just then the ceiling shook and somebody smashed through the door.


	3. Science

The roof buckled and the door flew off its hinges. Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk to defend Tsunade. Shino stood next to her should anyone come from behind. Naruto yelled out, "Who's there!" Someone yelled back, "Naruto? Is that you?" Naruto eased up as Sakura walked in the room. Naruto walked up to her and said, "I like the entrance but wasn't it a bit much?" Sakura replied, "Well people have been going nuts all over the place, I just came from the 3rd district where that barrier just went up and everyone was bat shit." Shino then said, "What else is going on over there?" Sakura replied, "I don't know, Neji was going in just as I was leaving. We didn't talk or anything. And a few minutes prior I thought I saw Shikamaru skulking around." Naruto leaned on Tsunade's desk and thought out loud, "This is very strange. We should find Neji or Shikamaru immediately."

Tsunade sat down at her chair and said, "Naruto and Shino, you two go look for Neji and Shikamaru. Mrs. Door Smasher stays with me." Sakura's ears turned red. Naruto and Shino nodded and walked out. Tsunade then turned her chair around and looked at the giant blue cube blocking that section of the village away from the rest of the world. "Sakura, we're going to the 3rd district." Sakura looked up in surprise and said, "But my Lady, it's dangerous there, the Hokage shouldn't-"Tsunade interrupted, "Sakura are you questioning my authority as your Hokage?" Sakura shut up and saved herself, "Oh no of course not. I'd never dream of it." Tsunade said, "Good. Now let's go. Try not to break any of doors on the way out." Sakura turned and walked out and Tsunade followed.

**Elsewhere in Konoha**

Shikamaru jumped from rooftop to rooftop trying to find a way out of the giant cube he was now trapped in. He knew there was no chance for him if he was stuck in there with them. The monsters. The flesh eaters. The zombies. Shikamaru hit the only wall he hadn't tried. A member of the barrier corps was still there, Shikamaru started pounding on the wall, "YOU! LET ME OUT NOW! PLEASE, DON'T LEAVE ME IN HERE!" The barrier corpsmen walked up the gate and said, "You're Shikamaru Nara! I saw your fight in the Chunin exams, I'm a huge fan." Shikamaru replied promptly, "GREAT BUT LET ME OUT, PLEASE!" The man said, "I'm really not supposed to." Shikamaru then said, "I'll autograph anything you want but please let me out." The man said, "Wow, really?" Shikamaru heard people moving in the streets near him. Shikamaru then yelled, "REALLY! NOW LET ME OUT!" The man made a handsign and a hole opened up in the wall, Shikamaru jumped out and the hole closed behind him.

Shikamaru got up and looked through the wall. He could see them, hiding in the dark of the homes and markets, staying hidden until a hot meal came around. Shikamaru turned to the man, "How long will this wall be up?" The man said, "Indefinitely." Shikamaru sighed and said, "Look, whatever you do, do not open this up for anyone." The man said, "Why?" Shikamaru then decided to do something dangerous, "Open it, just a little bit, big enough to fit my hand through." The man obliged and Shikamaru walked over and stuck his hand through. In an instant a dozen, disgusting, half-decomposed people in Konoha uniforms attacked. Shikamaru pulled his hand back and the hole closed again. The man said, "Wha…what the fuck are those!" Shikamaru replied, "Those are…not human…not anymore. Do not listen to anything they say, even if it is a friend. They will lie and deceive you just to get to you and…" The man then said, "What will they do?" Shikamaru replied, "They'll eat you. No exaggeration. They will attack you then eat your flesh while you watch. They'll eat until there's nothing left. So do me a favor and keep this barrier up."

Shikamaru walked away. The man then got on his radio and said, "All ANBU black ops report immediately to the giant barrier. I repeat, report immediately to the cube barrier." Shikamaru made his toward the last place he imagined he'd go. "If I could find something there to counteract these…perversions of nature, I can save the village."

**In another part of the world**

Sasuke was nearing his destination. It didn't take him nearly as long to arrive as he thought. He walked through a broken archway. He walked into a very old style settlement. Two long rows of buildings parallel to each other, full of stores and houses. There were some random buildings scattered around the opposite sides of the 2 longs strips. Sasuke walked through. A snowstorm had hit recently, the entire place was white and motionless. The thing that had Sasuke on guard was the lack of all sound, not only was there no human activity, there was no bird chirping or dogs or cats or anything. It was total and utter silence. This is what had Sasuke Uchiha on guard. He slowly turned corners, being cautious of what may await him around them. He found himself in the middle now, a massive and now dead oak tree with benches around it. He touched the tree and felt its cold and death. His eyes were closed and he was feeling his hands around the tree.

Then Sasuke felt something, it was not bark. He opened his examined it. It was coagulated blood, still warm, recently spilt. Somebody was here, and they were waiting for him. Sasuke calmly traveled his hand towards his Chokuto. The snow on the ground flew into the air as 3 entities attacked, camouflaged to blend in with the snow. Sasuke unsheathed his Chokuto and reached it behind him to block the attack from behind him. He heel kicked the person who attacked from the front in the neck with such force he heard a loud crack. He then pulled out a kunai with his free hand and spun around on his foot and impaled the person behind through the side of the head, he then turned around again and threw the body into the 3rd assailant, then impaled both through the heart with his Chokuto. Sasuke then kicked them into the air off of his blade and dismembered then with a broad Chidori sword. Sasuke then looked down at the body at his feet and decapitated it with his sword.

He kicked the head over, white eyes and jaggedly sharp teeth. There was decomposed skin all over the body, dried blood on the clothes. Sasuke then realized, "This is what drove him mad, he saw these creatures and couldn't handle it. They must have…must have killed his family. Who knows which one of these killed that little girl? There is probably more." Sasuke sighed; finding himself TALKING to himself always made him feel lame but these days himself was all he had to talk to. Sasuke still said a prayer for them nonetheless and jumped high into the air.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, "Ameterasu." The whole settlement exploded into black flame. Sasuke could hear the monsters that were still in hiding, that were still waiting for their next meal. Sasuke was not taking any chances and decided to completely incinerate them. Sasuke landed on the dark blackened ground. The whole area had been melted away. He walked towards the center of the large burn in the ground to a stub; a small section of the giant tree had survived. Sasuke pulled out the picture of the little girl and her mother and stuck between the blacked branches of the tree. Sasuke said a prayer and turned around. He kicked something that made a metal sound. He bent down and pulled it out of the ground. "No way…" Sasuke said to himself. "Impossible…" Sasuke could not help but wonder but there was a Konoha headband in his hand. And from the serial number on the inside, it was a recent one too. Sasuke contemplated the possibility of this plague finding Konoha and couldn't bear the thought of something like what happened to the settlement happening to somebody else. He ran as fast as he could back to Konoha.

**Back in Konoha**

Tsunade walked up to the giant blue barrier and told an ANBU member, "Give me a status report." The ANBU replied, "Lady Tsunade, the barrier is holding 100 percent on all four sides. There's no way anything inside could get outside or vice versa." Tsunade nodded, "That's good. Any Intel on what's inside there?" The ANBU started, "Well…ma'am there has been some eyewitness reports and there are theories…but…uh…" Tsunade yelled at him, "I don't care for theories soldier, I wanna know what the fuck is going on in there and you better tell me right now." The ANBU nodded and guided her towards the barrier. Tsunade looked through and saw something behind a cracked open door. Something was rustling, moving, eating. Tsunade stepped back and said, "What the hell is that?" The ANBU said with hesitance, "You see Lady Tsunade, we have decided from eyewitness accounts and their actions, to call them…zombies."

Tsunade took a breath and said, "Zombies, like in comic book 'zombies'...?" The ANBU nodded and said, "Yes ma'am they're zombies, there's no other word for what they are…my friend was turned into one of those…" Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder and said, "You've done a good job, go get some rest okay?" The ANBU nodded and turned and walked away.

Tsunade then turned to Sakura, who was silent up to now, "Sakura, tell me, what do you think of all this?" Sakura swallowed hard and said, "Well…I'm so scared I don't know what to do with myself. There could be our friends in there fighting for their lives or they were turned…" Tsunade walked over to her and said, "Don't think of such things. Thinking of the worst thing will make things worse. I know this from experience. We're safe as long as we're out here and they're in there." Sakura sighed and said, "Yeah, safe…as long as that barrier is up." Tsunade's face grew sullen, "Sakura, try not to be such a downer. We have our best scientists working out a way to fix this. They are working to fix our friends in there." Sakura looked into the blue transparent walls and saw streets and walls stained with blood. Sakura started to gag in her throat and ran away.

She turned the corner and threw up into a bucket. "Are you okay, Sakura?" Sakura stood up and turned around. It was person with a long black hood drawn over his face. Sakura readied herself, "Who are you?" He replied, "Now now Sakura. I know things are strained at the moment but I need you to calm down." Sakura found his voice to be familiar but couldn't place it. Sakura stepped back and sat on a trash can. She said, "Who are you?" He reached up to his hood and pulled it back. "You…how dare you come here!" Sakura pushed Kabuto Yakushi up against a wall. His face was horribly distorted from fusing his body with Orochimaru's. Kabuto grabbed Sakura's arm and twisted her away and kicked her into the opposite wall. Sakura looked up from the ground and said, "Why are you here? Are you…are you responsible for this? Did you bring this plague upon us!" Kabuto raised his arms in defense and said, "Sakura, I know you think I'm responsible for this but I implore you to listen to me. I am not responsible in any way for this plague that has befallen Konoha. I am only here to offer my services to help you. Something like this…not even I would approve of something like this." Sakura couldn't help but stare at his ugly face. She shook her head and said, "Look, if you want to find a cure or something, do it yourself. I will have no part of your schemes." Kabuto replied with a hurt look in his eyes, "Would you really think I would capitalize on something like this. I have no schemes, nothing bad planned. I only care to help you." Sakura turned away and said, "Why?" Kabuto replied, "Because no plague like this will rule this world, I am the one who will destroy this village, you see, we both have a common enemy, and I have skills to offer you, so why not?"

Sakura walked out of alley saying, "Do whatever you want but I will have no part of it." Kabuto stopped her, "What do you want?" She said. Kabuto replied, "I need you to get someplace in the village." Sakura replied, "And where would that be?" Kabuto then said as he turned his hood up, "Follow me."

Kabuto led reluctant Sakura to wherever he needed to go. Sakura kept her knife in her hand and her ear open. "Tell me where exactly we're going." Kabuto replied, "You'll see when we get there." Kabuto had led Sakura to the other side of Konoha; it was the most deserted area of the village. Kabuto stopped in front of an old sign for some chocolate brand that was not sold anywhere, a big smiley face with chocolate smudges on its face. Sakura looked around and said, "I like chocolate too but if you brought me all the way here for this-"Kabuto interrupted her, "Sakura, this is it." Kabuto walked up to the smiley face and drew a seal in the face's left eye. Light coursed through and opened up into a staircase.

Sakura was very surprised, "I had no idea this was here…" Sakura walked up to the dark staircase and looked down the dimly lit staircase. Kabuto walked behind her and said, "Go ahead, there are no booby traps or anything. Ladies first."

Sakura walked down the dark staircase for what seemed like forever. She turned to Kabuto behind her and said, "Kabuto, how much longer do these stairs go for?" Kabuto replied, "Not that long…?" Sakura looked forward and they hit a wall. Kabuto walked up to it and ran his hand over it. He turned to Sakura and said, "Do you mind?" Sakura shrugged and walked up to the brick wall and punched with her super strength and turned it into dust. Kabuto and Sakura coughed while fanning the dust away. After it was gone, they walked into a dark room. Kabuto then said, "I didn't figure he would lock It up, I knew this was his favorite one though…" Sakura replied, "What do you mean, who are you talking about?" Sakura heard steps and then a buzz, the fluorescent lights above them hummed to life and cast a sickly green shade over the room. Kabuto walked to Sakura and said, "Orochimaru's favorite laboratory. He kept all his #1 toys in here. This is where I want to study these…zombies."

Sakura couldn't believe this lab was here, she wondered what else Orochimaru had hidden all around the village. Sakura walked around and turned into another corridor. Something made Sakura jump and she threw a gurney next to her and heard someone yell out in pain, "Sakura, what the hell!" Sakura stopped and said, "Who's there!" He stepped forward, "You, how did you know this place was here." Shikamaru Nara replied, "I kinda always knew this was here…" Sakura hugged him, "Umm, Sakura, what are you doing?" Sakura let go of him and said, "I was worried something happened to you. Is Neji with you?" Sakura looked around. Sakura saw the sadness in his face, "Shikamaru, is Neji…" Shikamaru replied, "Sakura, he was bit by one of them. He was turning into one of them. He…he…took his own life, along with a shitload of them." Sakura felt sadness overtake her. "I can't believe Neji would do something like that." Shikamaru replied, "Well we can't let his sacrifice be in vain. I came here to find some way to stop these things. Are you here alone?" Sakura replied, "Not exactly."

Kabuto walked around the corner, "You…" Shikamaru then said, "I guess you're surprised I know where this is. I decided to do some investigating into Orochimaru and learned some clues leading to this place. I blockaded the place, which you knocked down earlier, to take refuge in here, in case the worst happened." Sakura then realized what he was talking about, "You mean if those things break out of the barrier." Shikamaru nodded. Kabuto then walked over to them, "Listen, I have theory, these things are dead, just not dead." Shikamaru replied, "Thanks for the in-depth explanation." Kabuto continued, "I mean that these creatures, they are taken over by some form of necrosis causing their tissue to die, which would explain why they look the way they look. The next thing is their minds are taken over and de-evolved into something primal and meat-hungry, and they require human flesh."

Shikamaru then said, "So what happens when these things run out of food?" Kabuto replied, "That's the magic question isn't it? I don't know if they actually die or they become something else entirely." Sakura then said, "Well there won't be much time before they've completely devoured the 3rd district and they start working on getting out." Shikamaru then said, "Sakura, go back to Tsunade, tell her not to do anything drastic. Me and Kabuto…," Shikamaru looked at him questioningly, "We will…work together on finding a way to combat these things." Sakura replied, "Got it." Sakura turned and ran out of the laboratory. Shikamaru and Kabuto got to work on finding either a cure for this potential pandemic, or a weapon to destroy it."

**There's the second chapter of NZ guys, please remember to rate and review, I love getting reviews hehehe. Well see ya next chapter guys.**


	4. Evolution

**Author Note: Hello there, welcome to the 3****rd**** chapter of Naruto Zombies! Be sure to read the first two chapters before reading this one or else you won't know what's going on of course. Well enjoy it and please please please rate it and review it. And remember to subscribe! It only takes a second.**

"And you know this for a fact?" Tsunade asked. Sakura replied, "Yes." Tsunade replied, "All we can do is wait at the moment and see what they do…" Tsunade looked into the blue wall. The walls were crumbled. Tsunade heard people yelling for help all morning and then wet squishing thuds against pavement.

Tsunade bit her lip and walked away. Sakura trailed after her, "Lady, I know it's hard…" Tsunade cut her off, "Oh you know it's hard, huh? You know it feels to have the duty of protecting a village and being helpless to save your village from a horrible plague?" Tsunade sat down and sighed, "I knew I wasn't cut out for this…" Tsunade then thought to herself, "Jiraiya, if you were alive, what would you do?" Tsunade took out a long slender black and white bottle. Sakura noticed and said, "Why are you drinking that stuff? Whiskey is pure grain alcohol…" Tsunade replied, "Because it's the only thing I can rely on these days to fix my problems." Tsunade drank it straight from the bottle. Sakura knew she couldn't talk to her when she was like this.

Sakura turned and left her alone, the sight of her self-pity was too much to handle. She turned down a dark alleyway and broke into a silent run towards the lab where Kabuto and Shikamaru were hard at work to find a way to stop the plague. She walked down the dark, winding staircase and walked into the green-lit lab. Shikamaru and Kabuto were studying something. Sakura walked over to them, "What are you guys doing?" Shikamaru turned around quickly and said, "Sakura, you should get out of here." Sakura replied, "Why should I?" Shikamaru then said, "You asked for it."

Sakura walked towards them and Kabuto and Shikamaru made room for her between them. Sakura saw a fat black piece of flesh in a clear container with large holes in the case that opened into gloves. Sakura then said, "What is this?" Kabuto explained, "This is a sample I attained of the zombies." Sakura turned and replied, "How the hell did you get this?" Kabuto replied, "I ambushed one when it left its pack, smashed its head into jelly with a rock." Sakura then said, "That was extremely reckless, what if you were caught in the quarantine zone?" Kabuto then turned towards the test subject and said, "I guess I was lucky."

Sakura touched the sealed case, "Can I?" Kabuto replied, "Be careful." Sakura put her hands into the gloves and poked the piece of flesh. Nothing happened. Sakura then said, "It's not doing anything." Kabuto replied, "Exactly. But watch if we channel chakra through it." Kabuto put a long black rod into the case with a small door in the side and nudged Sakura aside. Kabuto stuck the rod into the chunk of meat and channeled his chakra into it. The piece of meat started to rock back and forth. Kabuto pulled his hands out of the gloves and the chunk of meat stopped moving.

Sakura then said, "What does it mean?" Shikamaru then said, "Watch." Shikamaru pricked his finger and dropped a droplet of blood onto the black rod. Kabuto put his hands back into the gloves and channeled his chakra. The piece of flesh sprung to life and sucked onto the window. Sakura jumped back, "What the hell is it doing?" Shikamaru sat on a metal desk and said, "We concluded that wherever this plague is from it's been around for a very long time. For some reason it becomes extremely reactive when around blood enriched with chakra, they must think of it as seasoning and like the way chakra tastes with their meat." Sakura then said, "'they' as in the zombies?" Shikamaru replied, "Exactly so." Sakura sat on stool and said, "I don't see how this information is useful." Kabuto chimed in, "We know what they like to eat most now, which means the stronger shinobi are in the most danger. I suggest putting distance between the village and the highest ranked ninja in Konoha, like Captain Yamato and Kakashi Hatake. And it would be a good idea if Naruto was taken VERY far from here. I have no idea what this virus could do to a Jinchuuriki."

Sakura shuddered at the thought of Naruto being turned into one of those things, only the other day she learned that her friend Neji Hyuga sacrificed his life to kill these things. His sacrifice was in vain. Sakura then said, "Shikamaru, do you know where Naruto is?" Shikamaru replied, "He's probably with Shino, I would go look." Sakura nodded and walked out of the lab. She walked out into the alley and looked up, she couldn't believe her luck, and Naruto and Shino were making their way towards the blue quarantine zone. Sakura hurriedly made her way to the top of the building they were on.

Naruto turned to her and said, "Hey there, what's up?" Sakura caught her breath and said, "Where have you been?" Naruto replied, "Distributing aid supplies for people." Shino added in, "A lot of people were displaced from their homes after the quarantine." Sakura then said, "Naruto, I learned something about them, the zombies." Naruto then said, "Hmm, I've heard about these things but I've never seen one." Sakura replied despondently, "I have. It's horrible." Naruto then said, "I take your word for it." Naruto turned to Shino, "Go see if Tsunade needs anything else, and wrestle that damn alcohol away from her if you can." Shino nodded and jumped off the roof.

Naruto walked over to Sakura, she had tears in her eyes. Naruto brushed her hair back and put her arms around her. Sakura was surprised he did it; she never expected such from him. Sakura found herself putting her own arms around him. Naruto whispered in her ears, "Things are going to change okay? Everyone is doing their best to fix this." Sakura said, "I know but what if it's not enough?" between sobs. Naruto just smiled warmly smiled and said, "I'll make sure it's enough. Okay?" Sakura nodded and then half-smiled. Naruto then said, "Was there something you wanted from me?" Sakura remembered what she was going to say. She pulled away from him and said, "Naruto, I know how this will sound and don't get upset but…Kabuto is in Konoha." Naruto's expression changed into a more serious tone, "What do you mean he's here?" Sakura replied, "He came to me for help, he's with Shikamaru, they're working on a way to stop the plague and hopefully cure our friends." Naruto then asked, "Why is he helping us?" Sakura replied, "Why any selfish person would help someone, to take over themselves after the danger is over. For now, we need his expertise in necrosis." Naruto nodded and then stated, "Take me to them."

Sakura nodded and led Naruto down into the dark alley. She opened the door and led him down the dark staircase. "I had no idea something like this was here," Naruto said. Sakura replied, "Yeah, I didn't know this here myself." Naruto then said, "So how long to do you think this has been here?" Sakura then said, "Since Orochimaru was in the village." Naruto started to wonder what sick plots were devised in these walls. Sakura then said, "Here we are."

Sakura opened the door and Naruto followed. Shikamaru was sitting on a stool smoking a cigarette. Kabuto was still looking through a magnification device. Naruto walked up to Shikamaru, "I thought you quit." Shikamaru then said, "There are things more hazardous to me than smoking if you haven't noticed." Naruto conceded to his logic and sat down opposite him. He looked at Kabuto, his back turned to him, Naruto had a sneer on his face, "Can't believe we need help from him," He thought.

Kabuto sighed and lifted his head; he cracked his neck, a loud resounding series of cracks thundered through the room. Kabuto turned around and said, "Whoops, sorry, having snake vertebrae does that to you." Naruto sighed and said, "Kabuto…have you found anything useful?" Kabuto replied while not even turning to look at him, "No, only what we told Sakura a little while ago."Naruto then said, "Huh?" Sakura then explained everything.

Naruto sat back and said, "They find chakra mixed in with flesh to be a treat huh? What sick fucking creatures." Shikamaru then said, "I've seen these things in person, I've seen what they do, it's…it's horrible to watch." Naruto couldn't imagine seeing one person devour another person. Naruto then said, "So what do we do now?" Kabuto then said, "There's very little we can do. All I have to conclude on is that this is something ugly, rest assured. But I can't help but wonder if this is not an epidemic but a…evolution of our species. Hmm…" Naruto then grabbed him by the neck and pushed him against the wall, "Listen you ugly fuck, if you try anything funny I swear on everything holy I will crush you!" Naruto drove his fist through the concrete wall next to Kabuto's head. Kabuto pushed Naruto off of him and said, "Don't worry about me, and just worry about yourself." Kabuto sat back down at the table.

Shikamaru rubbed his cigarette out and lit another one."I'm about ready to get out of here. I wondered when would be a good time to leave." Sakura replied, "'Leave?'" Shikamaru smiled and said, "Yeah, I've been thinking of just picking up and leaving Konoha now. Maybe find somewhere out of reach of whatever is here." Naruto then said, "Shikamaru, if this thing totally invaded us there is are places you'd find another place that's completely protected." Shikamaru nodded and said, "Even so, I'd like to at least be protected, or at least ready. I want to be able to fight."

Naruto walked up to him, "Shikamaru, are you okay? You're not making a load of sense. Are you sure that's tobacco you're smoking?" Shikamaru smiled and said, "I found this stuff in a wooden box out back in the storeroom. I don't know what it is exactly but it sure helps me think." Sakura walked up to him and took it away from him, "I think this thing's 'help' is not needed." Shikamaru nodded sadly and allowed her to throw it away. Shikamaru walked back to the table Kabuto was working at and joined him. Naruto led Sakura to the other side of the room, "I think this is messing with their heads," Naruto said.

Sakura brushed her hair aside and said, "I think so too but they're the best assets we have to find whatever it is they are looking for." Naruto nodded and walked back towards the entrance. Sakura walked up to him and stopped him, "Where are you going?" Naruto replied, "I'm gonna go see about helping whoever I can." Sakura smiled and fiddled for a moment, "Just be careful okay? Please come back to me." Naruto smiled and said, "I always do." Naruto turned and walked up the stairs and left.

Sakura sat down against the wall and held her head between her knees. She couldn't help but start tearing up. "Naruto, please…whatever you do…please don't leave me." Sakura walked back into the lab and sat down in a small lounge. She boiled some water and made a cup of tea. She felt so tired, she hadn't slept in hours, and she felt her eyes get heavy. She slid the tea aside and laid her head down on the table.

The crackle of a radio woke Sakura up. She opened her eyes and pulled her hair up. She was covered in cold sweat; she brushed her pasty hair aside and stood up. She walked over to a mirror and washed her face in the sink. Sakura walked out, "Shikamaru?" She called for him but couldn't find him. She walked out into lab and found Kabuto. "Kabuto, where is Shikamaru?" Kabuto looked up and replied, "I don't know. Try outside." Sakura walked outside and looked around corners, trying to find Shikamaru. She got tired and walked back downstairs into the lab.

Sakura said to Kabuto, "Any idea where Shikamaru is?" Kabuto would not look up at her. Sakura waited a moment then tried again, "Kabuto, do you know where Shikamaru is?" Kabuto only grunted, sounding as if he was nibbling on something. Sakura got aggravated and yelled, "KABUTO, ANSWER ME!" Kabuto stopped what he was doing and stood straight up, back turned to Sakura. He said, "Sakura, can't you see I'm in the middle of something important?" Sakura then said, "Well you don't have to be a total jerk and completely ignore me." Kabuto then chuckled and said, "Oh you won't be ignored, quite the contrary, it's good you're here." Kabuto leaned to his left and pressed a button under the desk.

A stone wall fell from the ceiling, blocking off the only exit. Sakura stepped to it and tried to break it, but there was something different about it. Kabuto then said, "That wall is reinforced with special seals on the inside. Only someone with the password seal can open it." Sakura narrowed her eyes and said, "What is going on here, you asshole? Why did you do that?" Kabuto just chuckled again and resumed doing whatever he was doing prior. Sakura then said, "Are you gonna say anything?" Kabuto ignored her.

Sakura couldn't take Kabuto's shit anymore and ran forward, focusing all her chakra into her fist. She figured he would try to dodge it. She was wrong. Sakura jumped forward with her mountain crushing blow and punched her fist right through his back. Sakura was dumbfounded, she could feel air on the other side, and she had completely run him through on her arm. Sakura pulled her arm out and jumped back. Sakura was even more confused when there was barely any blood on her arm, an injury like would lead to profuse internal bleeding and hemorrhaging but Kabuto stood motionless like nothing had happened.

After a moment of silence, Kabuto dropped what he was holding onto the table with a wet thud. Kabuto then said, "I'm glad I couldn't feel that. That would kill anyone, shame really…" Sakura couldn't understand what he was talking about, then her attention was directed to the ground, she saw gallons of blood all over the floor, it was already drying, it was obvious that it was not his. Sakura grasped a scalpel and said, "Where…is Shikamaru, Kabuto?" Kabuto picked up the object again and turned around.

"No."

His lips had disappeared off his face, teeth had become jagged. All coloring has disappeared from his eyes; his skin turned a deep reddish hue. In his hands was the most terrible thing of all, held to his chest, in front of the hole Sakura left, Kabuto held Shikamaru severed head, the throat still hanging from the bottom and a look of sheer terror on his face, well half eaten face, with a portion of his intelligent and now, lunch meat brain peeking from his eyehole. Kabuto dropped the head on the table and said, "Now…about dessert."


	5. Reality

**This chapter has been a long time coming, I figured I should finish what I started several months ago, I don't want to gain a reputation like the author of Evangelion that updates the manga every 9 months or so :p **

"You freak."

The zombie that was masquerading as Kabuto chuckled to himself, "You call me a freak? I'm just doing what my nature demands me to do. How does that make me a freak? In all honesty, to me, you're the freak here." Sakura replied, "Normal people don't eat one another, people that aren't freaks don't kill 100s of people for fun!" The zombie turned Shikamaru's head on the table around so his disembodied limb was facing him, "I guess we're going to have to agree to disagree, there's nothing I can do to persuade you to the all-knowing gospel. I also enjoyed the softer white meat anyway, helps me keep my figure…" The zombie rolled Shikamaru's head off the table and it hit the ground with a squishy thud.

The zombie lunged forward and Sakura dodged to the side and planted a straight kick to the side of the zombie's head. The zombie stumbled into a metal rack full of surgical tools. The zombie got back to his feet and picked up a scalpel knife. "You know, this is how I killed him. While he was tending to some little thing, I wasn't paying much attention. I picked up a nice, sharp scalpel, like this one and I plunged it into his neck. The spray of his blood all over me was…ecstasy. "

Sakura was scared, and the zombie knew that she was scared and fed on her fear, it gave him power. The zombie chuckled again and walked forward to Sakura, she was stunned with fear. "I can't win," Sakura thought to herself, "I can't beat this…this thing. He's impossible; he's just going to keep getting back up. There's nothing I can do." Sakura looked at Shikamaru's corpse and thought, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, I couldn't avenge your death. Please…forgive me…" The zombie was standing right in front of her and was reaching for her. "Don't give up now Sakura, you're too awesome for that. Use your monster strength!" Sakura remembered Naruto's voice ringing in her ears.

"Fuck…you."

Sakura uppercut the zombie with all her monster strength and sent him straight through the ceiling. Sakura jumped through the hole in the ceiling and looked for the zombie. It had landed through a building adjacent to the hole. Sakura walked toward the crushed building to pursue the zombie, "I'm not letting you get away, and I'm ending this now." The building behind her crumbled to the ground and the zombie was lunging toward her at great speed. Sakura spun around and gave the zombie a swift roundhouse kick the face, sending him, with great force, into the ground. Sakura concentrated her chakra into her fist and sent her fist through the zombie's back and through the other side.

Sakura stepped back slowly watching the zombie motionless on the ground, missing a midsection. People from the surrounding area started circulating around and getting close to the zombie on the ground, Sakura yelled out, "Get away from him!" The young man standing closest to the zombie was pulled down to the ground by the zombie and his neck was bitten out. The man was screaming as the zombie dug into his neck and used him as support to stand up. The zombie threw him to the ground and turned around, "I needed a snack." The zombie stepped forward and stumbled, walking was difficult when you're missing a spine. The zombie made a hand sign and concentrated his chakra into his middle. The missing flesh started repairing itself. Sakura said in shock, "What type of jutsu is that!" The zombie chuckled and said, "Well, when you become a follower of the Hunger Gospels, you gain access to the most latent Jutsu a human can learn, once you're one of us, your full potential is realized." Sakura then said, "You monster! How…how long have you been…'alive'"? The zombie chuckled and said, "Well, truth be told, as far as I remember I'm not of this world." Sakura said in shock, "Not from this world?" The zombie nodded and said, "After my kind had eaten their fill…their fill being the entire world, we were in danger of starving to death so one of us created a very powerful jutsu that created a gateway to another world."

Sakura then said, "You're from another world? Are you fucking with me!" The zombie then said, "I enjoy playing a joke every now and then, Sakura Haruno."

Sakura then said, "How did you know my last name? I never told you my last name." The zombie replied, "Oh, I know you alright. I knew you in my world." The zombie reached down his throat and pulled out a leaf shinobi headband. The headband had a deep gash running from side to side. Sakura was dumbfounded; she didn't know what it meant. "I…I don't understand! Who are you?" The zombie chuckled and took one step forward. "I guess now, it doesn't matter who I am…or I should say who I WAS. I only was once a shinobi just like you." The zombie reached out his hand and a swirl of wind created in his hand. It took form into a tight ball of purple chakra.

Sakura stepped back, "You can't be…no…it's impossible…it can't be you…" The zombie lunged toward with the chakra in his hand. Sakura dodged to the left but the zombie dissipated the chakra ball and used his momentum to swing himself and drop kick Sakura in the face.

Sakura was struck to the ground and tried to get up but her body would not respond. The zombie walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck and picked her up. "You know, I don't ever work this hard for lunch. I always held disdain for tenderizing my meat. Besides, takes too long, not very zombie like if the movies are anything to go on." The zombie flashed his rotting blackened teeth, bits of flesh and blood painted on them. Sakura could only stare in shock as his mouth inched closer to her. "This is it, I tried my best…I'm sorry…everyone…"

Sakura felt herself drop to the ground. Sakura looked up and saw that the zombie was seemingly in pain and trying to get something off his back, the zombie fell to his knees. Sakura saw a sword stuck in his back, glowing blue. The zombie was yelling, "What is this! Get this thing off me!" The zombie grabbed the sword and the flesh off his hand starting burning off. The zombie looked like it was actually feeling pain. He stood and tried again to get it out of him but then he suddenly burst into black flames. The zombie crumbled into the ground, turning into black ash. "NO! I MUST FEED!" The zombie crawled towards Sakura and tried to touch Sakura's leg, she felt something jerk her back and pull her to safety. All she could do is stare at the zombie being cremated before her eyes. Before the zombie was completely gone, she could've sworn she saw him smile and then with a gust of wind, the black flames had disappeared and there was only charred black ash in its wake. Sakura pulled herself together and stood up, "What…what happened…?" She stepped back and bumped into someone. She slowly turned around and couldn't contain her shock at who it was.

"It's you…Sasuke."

Sakura's oldest love had come from the shadows to rescue her, like he had done in the past.

"Sakura, what's going on?"

Sakura couldn't bring up any words, stress and fear had overtaken her. She slinked to the ground. Sasuke knelt down, 'Sakura, who…what was that thing? Why is the village in such a lockdown? What is that giant thing in the sky?" Sakura could only let out tears. Sasuke cupped her face and spoke slowly, "Sakura, I can't help you if you don't tell me what's going on." Sakura wiped her face off and nodded. "Sasuke…Shikamaru…Shikamaru is…" Sakura felt tears well up again. "Shikamaru is dead?" Sasuke asked. Sakura nodded and looked over to the patch of black in the ground. "He ate him." Sasuke was surprised, "He ate him?" Sakura nodded. Sasuke stood up and walked over to black ash, he kicked it around, no movement. Sasuke turned around to Sakura, "Sakura, he's dead; it's going to be okay."

Someone burst from the ground behind Sakura and grabbed her. "What? Another one of those things?" The zombie had tried to bite Sakura in the neck but was impaled through the brain by the Chidori spear. The zombie flew back with a thud. Sakura turned around and saw the Konoha symbol on his forehead; he had been turned into a flesh eating monster. Sasuke walked over to the body and examined it, "It seems destroying their brain is the only thing that works, otherwise they just keep getting and healing themselves…and making more of them." Sakura then said, "What do you mean?" Sasuke then said, "Sakura, I've been examining these…things...whenever they bite someone, if they didn't eat someone completely after a few hours, somebody dies and then comes back…as one of them. Sakura was in shock, she fell to the ground again. "We…we enclosed a chakra barrier around most of them…Tsunade thought she had gotten them all, how do I tell her that there are still some free in the village?"

Sasuke walked over to her again and said, "I've already told everyone to stay inside with their doors and windows locked." Sakura then looked up to him," Why are you helping us? Why do you care?" Sasuke nodded and said, "Things are different now, everything is different now. Look at what's happening to everybody around us. Look at him." Sasuke pointed to the zombie he just killed, and his headband. Sasuke then said," That…was one of your comrades, and now he's gone…he's gone because of these monsters. We must find how these things exist…their source…and destroy it." Sasuke helped her up and held her steady, "Get yourself together. We have to find Naruto." Sakura then said, "I don't know where he is…he could be with Tsunade." Sasuke nodded and said, "Ok, we'll go there, we're going to collect him and anyone else we can find and we're getting out of here. The village isn't safe anymore." Sakura then said, "What about the rest of the village?" Sasuke replied, "We'll take whoever will come with us, other than that, I can't force people to want to live."

They disappeared into a cloud of smoke.


	6. Evac

"Gah!" Naruto yelled as he destroyed another zombie. Naruto had gone through several zombies already that were roaming around the village. "I guess I'm lucky they were regular people instead of ninjas." Naruto thought to himself. Naruto studied the slew of corpses all around him, his heart ached, even though they weren't people anymore, they were his comrades. Naruto turned to walk away when another group of ninjas had appeared. Naruto said, "What are you guys doing here?" One of the ninjas said, "Tsunade has had us looking for you, since you're a Jinchuuriki, you've been high importance, we've been sent to protect you." Naruto sighed and said, "Look pal, I am a Jinchuuriki I'm way more powerful than you are, I should be protecting YOU!" The ninja didn't know how to reply but stammered out, "Even so, we've been given our orders, and they are to protect you so we're going to be here whether you like it or not." Naruto nodded and said, "Ok, but try to stay out of my way."

Naruto turned to walk away, "Where are you going?" One of the ninjas asked. Naruto said without turning around, "I'm going to see Tsunade; you're more than welcome to 'protect' me on the way there." Naruto disappeared in a flash of light. The ninjas disappeared into clouds of smoke.

Naruto reappeared in front of Tsunade, "Granny, how are you holding up?" Tsunade threw herself into a chair and said, "I don't know how longer I could last. I've used up most of my chakra suppressing the main threat and I'm getting reports a small handful are loose in the village. I've already activated the executive order to evacuate. The village is lost to us." Naruto sat down too and said, "I hate to say it, but I agree, we're not safe here anymore. We have hours at best before their numbers grow to a point where they could take this place." Tsunade chuckled and said, "You knucklehead, when did you ever get so smart huh?" Naruto smiled and said, "I guess listening to you telling me to pay more attention to honing my battle awareness finally paid off…just a little bit."

Tsunade then said, "You know something…I'm proud of you." Naruto scratched his nose and said, "Oh granny, you don't have to flatter me like that. It's not like you're dying anytime soon." Tsunade face became serious, "I mean it, I'm really proud of you, and I'm so impressed at how you've grown. You've become a fine shinobi and a fine man. I'm just going senile in my old age I guess. I wanted to tell you that before you left." Naruto stood up and said, "What do you mean before I left?" Tsunade smiled and said, "Naruto, you're going to lead these people to safety, I'm staying here, I have a responsibility to the people of this village as their hokage. I can't leave." Naruto grabbed her shoulders, "You got to be kidding! Do you understand what could happen if you stay here? With those things!"

Tsunade stood and put her arms around him," If I had ever had a son, I'd wish he was like you…" Naruto blushed slightly and said, "Tsunade…what are you doing?" Tsunade replied, "Naruto, thank you for everything…I…I love you." Naruto felt tears sting in his eyes, "I love you too, ya old ass lady." Naruto hugged her back. They broke their embrace and both were speechless.

"LADY TSUNADE!" Sakura jumped into the tent and saw Naruto and Tsunade hugging and said…"Um…am I interrupting something?"

Tsunade and Naruto broke their embrace. Tsunade regained her composure and said, "Um, no…" She straightened herself up and said, "What do you have to report?" Sakura had some trouble composing what she was going to say next, "Well…things are worse than we've realized. The village is being systematically overrun. We've contained the bulk of them in that barrier but some are out there and they're having a buffet. We have to evacuate the village." Tsunade walked up to her and said, "Sakura…where's Shikamaru?" Sakura started tearing up and said, "Shikamaru…he…he…" Tsunade put her hand on her shoulder and said, "It's alright, I won't make you say it." Sakura nodded and wheezed out, "Thank you." Tsunade nodded and led her to sit down. Tsunade then said, "Is there anything else going on? We have many ninjas missing; Kiba, Hinata, Ino and Rock Lee are among them. They would prove invaluable in this effort."

Naruto interjected, "I sent a search party for them but I've heard nothing." Tsunade replied, "How long have they been gone?" Naruto nodded and replied, "About an hour." Tsunade sighed and said, "I have to prepare for the worst. We have to prepare to evacuate the village." Naruto nodded and left the tent to see to Tsunade's order. Sakura looked up to Tsunade and said, "Tsunade, look…I have something to tell you…" Tsunade knelt down in front of her and said, "What is it?" Sakura then said, "Well we have a guest besides the…monsters…" Tsunade then said, "Who is it this time?" Sakura could only think about how hard it was for her to tell her that Sasuke was in the village, and to tell her that he had rescued her just as easily as he could've left her to be killed. Sakura nodded and said, "Well…"

Naruto had left the tent and walked and started motioning all the villagers in the village to prepare to be escorted from the village. One of the villagers walked up to Naruto and said, "What about the rest of the villagers in the other parts of the village? Or for that matter what about the villagers that might still be alive in that barrier?" Naruto replied, "I'm sorry I'm not in charge of those areas of the village, only this one, I don't know what to tell you." The villager scoffed and said, "Fucking freak, you get a little fame in this village and you can talk to me like a child…you're still just a monster." The villager walked away and Naruto felt himself getting mad, him being called a monster was not something he was in the mood to endure. Naruto felt an incredible rage bubble from his center and he walked over the villager and tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around to a fist with so much power he went through a wall.

The other villagers had backed away and given Naruto a lot of space. Some other villagers had picked up the man he hit from the rubble and tried to wake him up but no avail, "You…you freak! You killed him!" Naruto had stepped back after regaining his senses, "No…I didn't mean to…I don't know what came over me…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." One of the villagers walked to him, "You're sorry huh? You killed that man! Do you know what happened to him! Do you! His wife and newborn son were killed by those monsters!" The fact had hit Naruto harder than any opponent ever had, he was stunned speechless.

Naruto could only look to the floor and say," I'm…sorry…" The villager was handed a pitchfork by another villager and aimed to gore Naruto with it while he was unaware. Naruto looked up and saw that the pitchfork had been cut in half. The villager fell back to the ground, "I think that's enough. I'm sorry your friend died, we'll hold a proper funeral for him later. Please gather your family and belongings and prepare to leave the village." Kakashi Hatake had helped the man up and turned him around and sent him on his way.

"Naruto, you ok? Can you hear me?" Naruto nodded and said, "I killed that man…I got so angry all of a sudden and I…Kakashi…I killed that man because he called me a monster…I killed a man…for nothing." Kakashi stepped up to him and said, "Naruto, I know you're in a bad place right now but please contain yourself, you can't let your emotions control your actions…not all the time anyway." Naruto nodded dismissively and turned away from him. Kakashi then said, "Be careful…Naruto." Naruto stopped and said without turning back to him, "You too…Kakashi-Sensei."

Naruto stopped walking and said, "Kakashi-Sensei, where are you going?" Kakashi replied "I was asked to look after some evacuation stuff in another part of the village." Naruto nodded and Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked away, "See ya, Kakashi." Kakashi held up his hand as he walked away.

Rain had started coming down and the entire area of the village that the Jonin had got control of was ready to leave the village. Tsunade had jumped to the top of the gate and addressed everyone who was at the gate of the village, "Everyone! We are ready to leave the village. If any of you want to leave you are free to do so. If you want to stay then stay, the decision is yours.

The decision was difficult. Very few had made the decision to stay, and they weren't resolute in their reasoning but they had loved ones, and they wanted to protect them with everything they could give them, and if their deaths guaranteed them safe passage, then they would make this decision 100 times over. Tsunade then asked them if they were sure, and all of the ninjas that had elected to stay were positive this is what they wanted.

"Ok let's get out of here!" The ninjas that had elected to stay had kissed and hugged their loved ones goodbye and watched as they got into several large trucks that were sitting at the gates.

The trucks carrying all the people were only a few miles out of the village, Tsunade and the other ninjas had stayed behind to protect the village and if they couldn't protect the village, they would buy enough time for the trucks full of helpless people could get away.

Tsunade walked over to a ninja that was reading off a chart, "So what's the word?" The ninja turned around and said, "Lady Hokage, the barrier ninjas are tired, and they're running low on chakra, It's…hard to say how long the barrier will be up." Tsunade said, "Just do what you can, and when you can't do anything more, I want you to run. No matter what happens I'm staying behind." The ninja said, "What! Lady Tsunade you can't do that!" Tsunade sat down and said, "Look, I'm your Hokage, and you're going to do what I say, understand?" The ninja nodded slowly and left her as she sat down in a chair. She had closed her eyes for only a few seconds before she heard someone yell out loud. She ran outside and saw that one of Kunoichi had been killed by another one of the ninjas, the ninja that Tsunade was talking to only a few minutes before.

One of the other ninja yelled out, "What are you doing?" The ninja replied while wiping the blood off his Katana, "What am I doing? I'm saving us, I'm saving us from the pain of being horrifically maimed and killed by those things and then being turned into one of those things. You should be thanking me!" The ninja retorted back, "You're going nuts! You need to calm down, we all need to be working together as a unit-" The now crazed ninja said, "Fuck your unit and fuck your teamwork, everyone here is going to die a painful and slow death, why not let me put your fear to rest quick and painlessly?"

Tsunade walked in front of him, "We decided to stay, you decided to stay because we had hope, we had hope that even if we couldn't defend the village, We could protect our loved ones with everything that we have and they could live on and carry on our name." The ninja yelled out loud, "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT MY NAME LIVING ON, I WANT ME TO LIVE ON!" Tsunade nodded disapprovingly, "I can't believe you're acting like a coward, now of all times, you call yourself a Konoha ninja?" The ninja raised his sword and said, "I don't care anymore, our hours are numbered and better for me to put myself out of my own misery than have some freak try eating me for dinner!" The ninja fell to his knees and raised his sword up, facing inward. He thrust the sword inward but the blade was stopped just short of his mark. Tsunade had appeared before him and grabbed the blade in his hand. "Why…," Tsunade continued, "Why are you going to do something so dishonorable? Don't you want to at least die with some proper honor?" The ninja replied, "Honor won't matter to me when I become one of those things." Tsunade nodded.

"Then let me make this situation so maybe you can die with some honor…" Tsunade pulled her hand and punched with all her might into the ninja's chest, the force was so powerful that his chest was destroyed and his inner organs turned to mush, his body flew at incredible speed through a building. Tsunade straightened up and said, "Don't mourn for him, he was a coward, and he got what all cowards deserve. If anyone tries the same thing they will get not the same treatment, but worse."

"It's a good thing we aren't cowards." A voice came from behind one of the ninjas. Tsunade yelled out, "WATCH OUT!" The ninja looked down see someone's hand ripped through his chest, he gagged on his blood before the zombie that was killing him ripped his throat open and blood and bile showered the sky.

Everyone else could only watch in horror as several zombies appeared from inside buildings and alleyways, dragging ninjas, civilians; men and women both by their heads out into the open.

Tsunade stepped back and couldn't believe that she knew some of these people that had now become monsters, they were good people, honest people, and they didn't deserve this.

"I'm going to stop all of you right here!"


	7. Hero's Not Coming Back

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked Naruto. He responded, "I don't know, it feels like something is wrong…" Sakura thought silently to herself, "He hasn't caught on that Sasuke has been following us, he's too distracted with thinking about the leaf village." Sakura then said out loud, "Naruto, Tsunade knows what she's doing, she'll protect the village." Naruto grimaced and said, "I really hope so, if something happened to her or you…I don't know if I…" Sakura walked over to him and said, "It's okay, and I know how you feel." Naruto looked up at her, "Do you?" Sakura looked at the look on Naruto's face, it was racked with…anger and venom. Sakura stepped back and said, "Naruto, what's going on-"Naruto shook his head and feebly grinned, "I'm just…strung out okay? I just want to get these people somewhere safe." Sakura breathed out and could only stare at the floor. "He wants to protect these people so badly he's hurting himself on the inside. I hope he can handle, he's not used to something like this; none of us are." Sakura had to cut her time of reflecting short when people from the main group hailed them saying that their short travel break was over.

"Come on, Sakura, we have a job to do." Sakura nodded and followed Naruto back to the group they were tasked to protect.

Back in the Hidden Leaf Village, things were going from bad to worse. The zombies had destroyed the barrier sectioning off a massive section of the village and the zombies that were locked inside were released.

The leftover ninjas were fighting with everything they had, every zombie they had killed, 2 ninjas had been turned…turned to follow the Gospel.

"BACK OFF!" Tsunade had smashed several zombies into mush with her monster strength. "Choza! How are doing!" Tsunade yelled. Choza yelled back, "We've been able to suppress them for a short time but more and more keep appearing!" Just then Inoichi Yamanaka had appeared, "Hokage!" Tsunade yelled back, "Inoichi, what do you have to report!" Inoichi replied, "Lady Hokage, things are much worse than we originally thought, look…" Inoichi handed her a headband, but it wasn't from the Leaf Village. Tsunade then said, "These aren't Konoha tags…oh my…this isn't just in Konoha…it's…everywhere!" Inoichi spit up and fell forward to his knees, revealing a large bite mark on his shoulders. "I'm sorry Lady Hokage…I had to get the information to you…if it was my last duty…." Tsunade dispatched another ninja zombie and walked over to Inoichi and knelt to him, "Thank you…Inoichi for everything you did. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten." A tear fell from Inoichi's face, "Tell her I love her." Tsunade nodded and said, "I promise."

With a wet squirt, Tsunade impaled Inoichi's head on a katana, killing him instantly. "Choza! How are our numbers!" Choza replied, "We're working with less than 60 ninjas, all chunin and lower, including civilians."

There was a massive explosion that killed dozens of ninjas, their entrails decorated the battlefield that was known as Konoha.

"_What the fuck was that?"_ Tsunade ran towards the source of the explosion. The sight before was almost unbelievable. Choji Akimichi had been turned and was feeding on the poor people he had just blown to hell. Choza turned around the corner and stopped dead in his tracks, "No….no please…not my son…" Choji turned around and slurped another piece flesh and smiled, flashing his sharp disfigured teeth, "Poppa! How nice to see you! I was wondering where you were…I was going to hold a…dinner party, and I'd love to invite you." Choji walked towards his father. Tsunade stepped back slowly, "Choza, we have to run!" Choza started tearing, "How could I run from my beautiful boy…?" Tsunade grabbed his shoulder and yelled in his ear, "CHOZA! THAT'S NOT CHOJI ANYMORE, THAT'S NOT YOUR BOY!" Choza nodded, "What are you talking about," Choza walked towards Choji, "He's my beautiful boy, and I love him…" Choji sunk his massive teeth into his shoulder; Choza let out a guttural scream and fell to his knees. Choji tore off his arm from his socket using his teeth and starting gnawing on it.

"_Choza…."_ Sai appeared to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage we have to retreat!" Tsunade turned to him, "Sai…" Choza rose from his knees, he'd been turned, he'd become some perverse monster, feral, and hungry. Tsunade turned and took off with Sai. "Sai, what's left?" Sai replied, "We have a handful of ninjas holed up in a reinforced warehouse." Tsunade replied, "Any of them civilians?" Sai nodded and said, "They got every person that couldn't defend themselves first, wanted the appetizer course it seems…" Tsunade then said, "Watch it; you'll start talking like them if you start thinking that way." Sai grimaced and said, "Lady Tsunade, what is this strange emotion I feel? I've never felt this before…" They snuck into the warehouse, while dodging the patrols of flesh eaters roaming the streets. Tsunade replied upon entering the warehouse, "What you're feeling Sai, is what everyone left is feeling: Fear." Sai nodded questioningly, "I'm…afraid…? This is what fear feels like…I'm afraid…So very afraid…" Sai started shaking. Tsunade held him down and he calmed down, "Sai, I need you to keep calm. We need you." Sai nodded affirming.

"Lady Tsunade, what are your orders?" Tsunade turned around, "Yamato….Tenzo, how many of us are left?" He nodded and said, "If I die today, I want to die as Tenzo, not some façade". Tsunade smiled and nodded, "Okay Tenzo, how many of us are left?" Tenzo nodded and lead her into a backroom that was locked from the inside. Tenzo knocked on the door, and they were let in. "As you can see, there's only 8 of us left. There's only Sai and myself that are rank above Genin." Tsunade chuckled to herself, _"It figures we're left to be saved by a bunch of Genin, Naruto, if you were here to see this would you smile?" _Tsunade looked over the Genin, they were all injured, none had been infected but they were in bad shape, not only did they have to fight high level Jonin; they were also trying to eat them. Tsunade then asked, "How many you can still fight?" They all raised their hands, "Ok, how many people WANT to fight?" None of them even moved. "I figured that would be the consensus."

Sai then said to Tsunade, "Lady Hokage-"Tsunade interrupted him, "Sai, dispense with the honorifics, this is no place for them." Sai nodded and said, "Tsunade they're…afraid, they don't want to fight anymore." Tsunade looked despondently at them, "All of you, there's no measure of gratitude I can give to you, and you guys are the strongest shinobi I've ever laid eyes on. I truly wish I'd be around long enough to see you guys mature and become real shinobi. "They all looked up to her, she was crying. She knelt down her knees and started embracing them. Sai and Tenzo could only look at the show of affection that Tsunade would rarely show. She stood up and walked over to Tenzo and Sai. "You guys, the things you've done, the missions I've assigned to you…" Tenzo then said, "It was the utmost honor doing the things we did for you…Tsunade." Sai nodded in agreement, "You're our hokage, and we'd do anything for you." Tsunade smiled and replied, "And I'd do anything for you and for them, she gestured to the Genin.

Tenzo then said, "What are going to do, you're planning something…." Tsunade then said, "You always were a smart one…" She lowered her voice, "There's a cove underneath the village, only the village elders and myself know its location, and they killed themselves shortly after this whole mess started. Here".

Tsunade handed over a small scroll, "That is its location. Use your earth style and tunnel out of here and take refuge there. There are enough supplies there to last an army 30 years, and considering its seven people, you guys will be just fine." Sai then said, "Tsunade, you're coming with us right? Right?" Tsunade nodded, "Not this time, someone has to cover up your tracks, if they found you guys, everything I'm about to do will be for nothing, and I'd rather that not be the case." Tsunade walked over to the door, "Get digging Tenzo, that's a direct order…" she turned to the whole group, "Live. That's my final order, don't you dare disobey me or I'm going to be pissed." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Sai then said, "I can't…I can't let her do this!" He ran for the door and tried to open but she had jammed it, "Sai, my final order was to LIVE, don't disappoint me." She said through the door. Sai then heard steps walking away, growing fainter until they were gone.

Sai collapsed to the floor. "I can't believe it, my emotions, they've come back…I…can't stop…crying…" Tenzo knelt down behind him and said, "Sai, you have to keep it together." Sai turned his head, fear was apparent in his eyes. "Come on Sai, let's get to work."

"Ok."

The zombified Shizune roamed the street searching for something to eat, "Did you find anything, Kurenai?" Kurenai appeared from the shadows, she had been long turned now, and she was gnawing on a small bone. "Where'd you get that? You aren't sharing." Kurenai spit out the bone on the floor, "That WAS my son, I was saving him for last; I figured he'd be the most delicious, just like I wonder how Asuma would taste." Tears started flowing from Kurenai's bleached white eyes, "It seems whatever human part of you that is left is crying." Shizune mused. Kurenai replied with a sick cackle, "Like there's anything human about any of us left! I only regret not getting to eat Asuma and the brat!" Shizune started cackling sickly as well.

Shizune stopped laughing, "Hey, what's that sound?" Kurenai said, "I don't-"

Kurenai's head exploded into a fine mist. Shizune tried to signal for help she turned have her head punched off her shoulders by Tsunade. "Come on now, that's no fair!" Shizune said as her head rolled. Tsunade stopped it with a stick and said, "Shizune, I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." Shizune started laughing sickly, "Protect me! This is the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't have to be afraid of anything anymore, I am forever and so are my comrades, who will be here soon!" Tsunade nodded and said, "Well you won't be around when they get here, so that little satisfaction will be denied to you." Tsunade crushed her head with a hard stomp.

"Well that wasn't very nice was it?" Tsunade turned around and saw them. Kiba, Choji, and the other members of their graduating class. They had been turned and they were hungry. Tsunade then said, "I feel sorry for all of you. It was my duty to protect you and you were changed into these monsters." Kiba replied, "Why should you? We've transcended the human condition. All there is the word of the gospel and we shall spread it wide and all those that don't submit will be silenced." Tsunade chuckled and said, "That was good, did you rehearse that?" Kiba grimaced and said, "You know I always liked your sense of humor, Tsunade, so did Akamaru, shame he isn't here, he tasted great though."

"Now Kiba, we must show our hokage proper respect." Tsunade's eyes widened in surprise. Ino walked towards her, she had been changed. "Come on, Tsunade, the power is amazing, knowing that time will never hurt you, stay young forever, who could say no to that?" Tsunade nodded and said, "Ino…I have something to tell you." Ino tilted her head and said, "What would that be?" Tsunade said, "Your father wanted to say that he loves you." Ino smiled and said, "Oh really well-"A razor wire had wrapped around her head, chakra had channeled through it and her head exploded.

Kiba had said "Well then it seems we have your answer, shame, we really wanted you to be one of us."

Tsunade threw a kunai at Kiba, it sunk into his chest, "Huh?" There was a string of explosive tags attached to it and it exploded. Tsunade slipped away in the smoke from the explosion and ran down a alleyway.

The zombies were angry now, angry and hungry. "Find her!" they all screamed. They scoured the area looking for Tsunade, the winner of that particular contest would get to eat her breast, or that's what they were musing, it seemed they still had their senses of humor, as twisted as they were.

Several zombies walked down the alleyway Tsunade was hiding in, she appeared behind what was left of Might Guy and tore his midsection from his legs and sent two super powered fists through the skulls of the other 2 zombies. Might Guy was crawling toward Tsunade. "You know you can't win!" Tsunade replied, "Nobody knows the future. I'm sorry, I know the things you did you did because you couldn't control yourself. Allow me to help you." Tsunade crushed his skull.

"GAAHH!"

Tsunade looked down, there was a long katana through her side, she fell down to her knees, and "I got her! HAHAHAHA!" resonated through her ringing ears. She turned around and Tenten or the sweet young girl that used to be Tenten had her hooked on a katana by a chain. Tsunade broke the blade off inside her and threw with such force Tenten's head was split down the middle leaving the 2 halves of her head hanging off her shoulders. Tsunade jumped through a nearby window to escape before the other zombies showed up. Tsunade hid under the view of the window. She could hear them talking. "She's gotten Guy and Tenten and the other 2 guys from the Sand village. What do we do?" A zombie's sickening tongue tasted Tsunade's blood on the blade. "Well its simple…we're going to find her, and everyone gets a nice big mouthful out of her. I hope nobody has a problem with that…" The zombies all chuckled, "It's a good thing you know all about the secret hideouts in the village…Kakashi." The zombie Kakashi turned around, his mouth torn through his mask, his Sharingan eye glaring in the sunlight, "Now, let's go find…a bite to eat."


	8. Genesis

"_Shit…shit shit shit shit shit shit…Ok, they got Kakashi. Having him on our side wouldn't be very opposed right about now." _Tsunade peeked over the window she was hiding under and saw Kakashi telling the other zombies where to look. Tsunade ducked her head from the window and looked for a possible exit. She saw a door that lead out the back, she walked out slowly, looking for any signs of her pursuers. She turned a corner then quickly jumped back behind the corner, there was a zombie standing watch from a fire escape above her, luckily his back was turned. Tsunade examined him more closely and realized who it was, Might Guy, he had been turned and he was hungry. "_Seems Guy won't have to preach about enjoying the time of youth anymore…" _Tsunade channeled chakra to her feet and slowly crept up the wall and slowly touched down on the fire escape behind him. He hadn't noticed her and that proved to be his downfall and Tsunade pierced through his head straight through with a kunai that was channeling her chakra.

Might Guy fell silently to the floor, he was dead, well…dead-er.

"_I hope you find peace, wherever you are now."_ Tsunade thought.

Tsunade climbed up onto the roof, going from roof to roof seemed to be the more appropriate avenue of travel considering the zombies were combing the village alleyways and streets. She quickly dodged from building to building, avoiding anything that was dead and still walking.

Tsunade passed by 2 zombified comrades they were tearing through buildings and anything that they thought could be used as a hiding place. "_They're getting restless, there are no more people in the village…I hope Naruto and the villagers got out of here safely…"_

"Penny for your thoughts?" Tsunade snapped to attention as a chokuto had impaled her through her chest. Tsunade fell to her knees. "You put up quite a fight didn't you? Making us look everywhere for you." Tsunade looked up at her attacker. "Shikaku…not you too…" Shikaku Nara looked down at her and said, "Yes, I allowed the gospel to take me into her loving embrace, and how wonderful it is…It's not too late you know, just prostrate yourself to the gospel and allow it inside…it feels wonderful." Tsunade looked up at him and said, "And forsake my humanity to become some flesh eater? No thanks." Shikaku shook his head, flesh hanging off his head. His lips were gone and jagged brown teeth were what are left.

"If my son were still around he would've found you much quicker than I did, I was always so proud of him." Tsunade then said, "Shame what happened to him." Shikaku nodded affirmatively. "I suppose that's how things are, the boy probably wouldn't have what it takes to follow the teaching of our gospel, and the boy got bored awfully fast…" Shikaku chuckled. Tsunade then said, "Well then I'll send you to him so you can see him again! Tsunade punched the floor, creating a hole under Shikaku's feet. He fell inside the building below him; a giant piece of rock from the ceiling fell on his head, crushing it completely. "Watch your step…"

"SHE'S HERE!"

Tsunade turned and saw all the zombies had reassembled and were staring her down, eagerly wanting to have an afternoon snack. "What the fuck are you guys looking at!"

Zombie Kakashi appeared before her, his Sharingan eye gleaming. "Tsunade…Lord Hokage, we've been waiting for you to join us. Why do you fight us? Everything will be better once you submit to it. I promise." Tsunade pushed her legs in forcing her up into a standing position then she said, "And become what? A monster? Forsake my humanity for what huh? Immortality? Doesn't sound like a very good deal to me." Kakashi nodded and said, "Tsunade, when it came to new ideas you never did bend much, now that I think about it. I guess if that's what you want, that's what you want. Shame, having you as one of us would've cemented our power." Tsunade coughed up blood as she pulled the chokuto from her chest; she threw it on the floor. "I'm your hokage, and I order you to stand down." Kakashi chuckled and said, "You didn't seriously think that was going to work was it?" Tsunade replied, "It was worth a try."

Tsunade threw a smoke bomb to the ground and the zombies went to frenzy. Tsunade took off running down a alleyway trying to find a place to hide and use first aide on herself. She ducked behind a dumpster and started healing herself when the wall behind her collapsed with an explosion, there were zombies pouring out, attacking her. It had been years since she was in a real battle, but the horrors of war never leave the mind or the muscles, this principal was reinforced when Tsunade was throwing Kunai with pinpoint precision into the skulls of the flesh eaters.

"I was chosen to be the Hokage, your protector. How dare you make me do this! HOW DARE YOU!" Tsunade was killing leaf ninja in a flurry. Crushing their bodies and lobotomizing them left and right. Kakashi had rushed Tsunade down and a scuffle ensued between Tsunade and him, Tsunade dodged nimbly around Kakashi as he tried to bite her. Kakashi had an advantage, his Sharingan allowed him to stay on par with Tsunade, making it easy for him to dodge her powerful fists. Kakashi then said, "This is pointless. Just give up, we've won." Tsunade said, "NO! As long as there is a Will of fire, a will to fight, there will always be someone to stop you!" Kakashi had appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground. "You stupid woman, you will never "get" it will you? There is nobody to stop us; we've taken over everything and anything. Nothing can stop us because there is nobody to stop us!"

"I don't believe you!" Kakashi smiled, his disgusting jagged teeth in plain sight, "No? You think those little Genin you saved are going to be a threat to us!" Tsunade was shocked, "How do you know about them?" Kakashi smiled and said, "Well, a little birdy came to us, and told us where they were hiding, when we arrived…we…helped ourselves, of course our little birdy had already killed a few of them off so some were kinda cold.

Tsunade then said, "What…are you talking about!" Kakashi chuckled and then said, "Its better if he tells you himself, you can come out now."

Tsunade was so surprised she started coughing up blood again. Standing before her was Kakashi and next to him was Sai, he was covered in blood. "SAI! What….WHAT DID YOU DO!" Sai was still a human, remaining unchanged. The zombie Kakashi laughed and said, "Go on Sai, tell her what you did…"

Sai stepped forward and said, "Lady Hokage…I couldn't take it, I couldn't take the fear." Tsunade was starting to piece things together, "You…you didn't?" Sai nodded and said, "In my fear I figured if I offered the others as a sacrifice to these…uhh…people, they would spare me, and they did." Kakashi interjected, "Yes, and we've decided to give him the honor of becoming one of us. Now Sai, are you ready to belong?" Sai nodded and said, "I've been waiting for this for so long." Kakashi nodded and walked over him and sunk his teeth into his shoulder, biting hard into him. Sai let out the most awful scream of anguish and Kakashi threw him to the ground.

Sai started writhing around on the floor as if he was having a seizure, for all Tsunade knew, he was. Sai was still screaming in agony, the change was taking place. After several moments, Sai stopped Tbecome more jagged, he was one of them.

Tsunade nodded, "Sai…how could you? All those children!" Sai chuckled and said, "Some children sound good right about now, them a bit tenderer than the adults, but terrible portion sizes." Tsunade couldn't believe it, Sai had been turned into a monster, but not before selling out the only ninjas left in the village, all to belong to something. Tsunade started crying, "Sai…how could you…" Sai then said, "I did it to belong to something, now that I do, I can't imagine why I'd want to be some silly human that is vulnerable to disease, injury, or death! Now we are forever and we are hungry, and we ARE going to go over and kill you, and eat you, not necessarily in that order. Kakashi put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Good work Sai, spoken like a true preacher of the Word."

Tsunade nodded and said, "Before you do that, can I say a few things? Just to get some things off my chest." Kakashi nodded and said, "Well, normally I don't do this but how often will I get to eat a Kage? Hell with it, go ahead!" Kakashi started laughing.

Tsunade nodded and said, "You're something of a chakra type expert right?" Kakashi nodded and said, "I know a couple of things sure." Tsunade then said, "Do you know about the Light chakra type?" Kakashi nodded and said, "Of course, it's the chakra type used for medical ninjutsu mostly." Tsunade then said, "Go on." Kakashi continued, "But Light chakra was never used to create any offensive jutsu. That's what Dark type chakra is for." Tsunade then said, "Yeah, nobody ever used it for offensive jutsus…but I did it."

Kakashi then said, "What?"

Tsunade stumbled to her feet, her blood running down her side. "_This is…okay. I'm ok with this." _Tsunade coughed up blood then made a series of hand signs, "Ninja Art: New Genesis" Kakashi then said, "What are you doing?" The center of chakra that Tsunade keeps in her forehead had activated and it was swarming all around her body.

Kakashi then said, "Whatever you're doing, I'm not going to let you do it!" Kakashi activated the Mangekyou, "Kamui!" Kakashi then said, "My Kamui isn't working…It's too much for me to transport…"

Tsunade then said, "This is…where it ends for me, now I leave things to you, I know I'm leaving things in capable hands…Goodbye…Naruto and Sakura." Tsunade's body was being covered in white chakra. "New Genesis Jutsu: Eden Activate" Tsunade had become a being of pure chakra. The zombies were caught in the shockwaves of the energy. Kakashi then said, "It doesn't matter if you kill US! We've already sent many to hunt down Naruto and the others, you still lose!" Tsunade raised her hands and it was a flash of light, a light so white and bright that it pervaded every corner of the village, the entire village was enveloped in its warmth. The light was receding and it was gone. Nothing was left; the village had been utterly obliterated, dusted. There was only dirt on the ground, and at the center was a stone statue. A stone statue of the Fifth Hokage in the same pose that Tsunade was in before she activated her jutsu. Her expression was the exact same as her stone face on the Hokage mountain above her.

**Elsewhere…**

"Look at that!" Naruto looked into the distance, "Oh man, what is that?" Sakura pointed out the bright white light in the distance. "I've never seen anything like that." Naruto turned to Sakura, "Do you have any idea what that was? That was coming from the direction of the village." Sakura nodded and said, "I…don't know. _Lady Tsunade…no…" _Naruto then said, "Sakura…Sakura? Sakura!" Sakura snapped to attention, she had gotten lost in thought. Sakura then said, "What is it?" Naruto then said, "Sakura…we're coming up on the border, we're close to the Valley of the End. Sakura then thought to herself, "_This is where they fought…so long ago. I wonder where he is right now." _Some distance away, following them discreetly was Sasuke, who had also noticed the light coming from Konoha. "_A light like that…is the light of destruction…there's no way anyone is still alive from there. I suppose it's just them…and me._

"So how do we do this?" A voice replied, "It's simple, they're going to turn that bend over there, then they'll be right at the valley, once they're in the open, we attack." The zombies were planning their attack, and they were ready, and they were hungry. "So, who's going in first?" Someone stepped forward, "I figured you'd want to be the first to go in, little brother." The voice replied, "Kankuro, just stay by my side, Temari didn't do that and look what happened to her." Kankuro replied, "Heh yeah, she was delicious. So…let's get ready, Gaara." Gaara licked his sickly red jagged teeth and said, "Speaking of delicious," Gaara's sand started to circle him, "Pulverized meat is mouth-watering, give it a try."


	9. Fallout END

Sakura was staring out the window of the bus she was riding in. It had been over 24 hours since leaving the village. There had been no contact at all from the village, she was trained to expect the worse, and she did. She knew all too well there was no way Tsunade could have survived, or the other ninjas that had stayed for that matter. She was so worried, she had become numb inside, but she had a small fragment of hope, Naruto was with her, and everything worked out in the end as long as Naruto was there with her.

She thought about all the times Naruto had saved her and the times they had together, she thought of Sasuke as well. She thought about all of Team 7. After thinking about it, they had so much fun together, their missions together helped mold them into the people they were today and Sakura knew that if Sasuke, Herself, and Naruto were never assigned together, many things might not have happened. Perhaps if Sasuke was never put in Team 7, he might not have ventured from the village in search of power, and Naruto wouldn't have had to suffer as long as he did trying to rescue him and reason with him.

She had to tussle with her feelings for years, she was no obsessed with Sasuke, there was nothing flawed about him in her eyes, as she thought about her childhood. After seeing how far Sasuke fell and his conviction to destroy, and seeing how Naruto rose and his conviction to create. Sakura was no longer in love with Sasuke, not in any way; she didn't even like him anymore. Her distaste for his cruelty was overwhelming, he had become a monster, and he still was a monster. "_I don't even know if he's an enemy or ally in this situation." _Sakura thought to herself.

Sakura could see in the other bus, Naruto was sitting in a window seat, "_Naruto, do you ever think of him like your brother still?" _Sakura's feelings had been sorted out and she knew that her feelings had been misplaced, that she loved Naruto and always would love him.

In the other bus Naruto was worrying about a lot of things, but first thing first was making sure all these civilians were going to be safe, they didn't leave their home for nothing and they weren't going to fail Tsunade's last mission.

"Hey someone is on the road," Someone yelled from up front. The buses stopped and the driver from Sakura's bus stepped off the bus and walked over the body in the street, he knelt down to examine it, he noticed that it was still alive. He stood up and turned around that the person was still alive. Sakura and Naruto got off their respective buses and were walking toward the bus driver when the person that on the ground stood up behind the bus driver. The driver turned around and had half his neck torn out from under his head as the person that in the street had exploded into a puff of smoke and it was revealed that it was actually a zombie in disguise.

"NO!" Naruto threw a kunai at the zombie and it stuck him in the forehead, killing him instantly. Naruto sighed and stepped back to Sakura, "Sakura?" Sakura replied, "What is it?" Naruto replied, "Don't go nuts but we're surrounded by them." Sakura started breathing hard, "Are you sure?" Naruto nodded and said, "Oh yeah, I'm positive." Sakura then said, "What do we do?" Naruto replied under his breath, "What am I going to do you mean. You're going to get back on that bus and get out of here." Sakura then said, "I can't let you do that!"

They had jumped from the trees, the zombies were attacking. Naruto had thrown several kunai with pinpoint accuracy and killed them easily. Naruto could recognize some of them, seeing their familiar faces made his heart heavy with the knowledge of what he has to do to them. He saw his old friends Rock Lee and Hinata Hyuga; they had been turned into disgusting flesh eating monsters. Naruto could also recognize ninjas from other villages. He saw Hidden Rain and Hidden Sand tags on their bodies. Sakura had jumped back onto her bus and signaled to the 2nd bus that they were leaving. The 2 buses had driven off into a side road. Some zombies had tried to pursue but Naruto had appeared before them in a yellow flash and killed them with his kunai knives. Rock Lee yelled from the back of group, "Naruto! Don't stand in our way. Just let us through, we'll let you live if you let us pass." Naruto replied to all of the zombies, "That's a nice offer but if you think I'm going to let you pass and slaughter all those people, you got another thing coming." Hinata then said, "Come on Naruto, It doesn't have to be like this. If you join us, become one of us, you and could be together forever. Doesn't that sound nice?" Naruto replied, "You're not Hinata anymore you monster, I want nothing to do with you imposters! My real friends are dead and only walking meat stands in front of me!"

Hinata then said, "Well, I'm sorry it has to work out like this." Hinata had lunged at Naruto but he had easily dodged her attack and killed her with his knife. Naruto kicked her body to the side and all the other ninjas had attacked. Naruto was completely surrounded, "_Sakura, I'm sorry. I hope you get out…"_ Naruto had closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.

"Chidori Stream!"

All the zombie's heads had been flash fried and they all fell to the floor. Naruto was dumbfounded as he looked around, the flesh of the zombies in front of him smoldering. "I didn't think you'd let them attack you like that." Naruto turned around, "It's you." Sasuke was standing before him and said, "Yes, it's me." Naruto then said, "I didn't think you would still be around in a situation like this." Sasuke replied, "Naruto, I saw these creatures first hand, these…monsters. They aren't human anymore; they've completely forsaken their humanity in the name of their 'Gospel'."

Naruto nodded and said, "Sasuke…it's glad to have you back." Sasuke replied, "I saw a genuine need for me to come out of hiding, I can't allow these creatures to take over. I know that this plague has taken the Rain and the Sand, and now they've taken the Leaf." Naruto smiled and said, "I didn't take you for the sentimental type." Sasuke then said, "Sentimental? Don't be ridiculous. I do this out of a sense of duty, nothing more." Naruto then replied, "It was your duty to save my life?" Sasuke replied, "Even though you're particularly good at it, don't play dumb, you're not an idiot. I saved you because I have much more considerable odds of surviving this if you're alive. You're no good to anyone dead."

Sasuke turned to walk away, "Wait." Sasuke turned around and said, "What?" Naruto then said, "I have a couple of things I'd like to say to you." Sasuke sighed and said, "We don't exactly have time for any conversation." Naruto then said, "Then just listen to what I have to say and we'll get out of here." Sasuke then said, 'Fine, say whatever you want."

Naruto then said, "I don't understand you. You left us, you left us for power, and you got it. After you got your revenge, why didn't you come back to the village?" Sasuke replied, "You know why I didn't come back after I found out about what really happened with Itachi." Naruto then said, "I know why you'd be angry, but look where your anger got you…" Sasuke started to get agitated, "I'm done talking about this. I'm going to help Sakura, are you coming or are you going to stay here with that stupid look on your face?" Naruto nodded and said, "Let's go." Sasuke and Naruto took off after the buses.

In the bus where Sakura was sitting, she was worried about Naruto. "_Naruto, please don't die…please don't die…" _Sakura then noticed out of the window that they were being chased again and they weren't bothering with being stealthy. They were hungry. Sakura could see their faces clearly, they were yelling something, mouths with blood and foams dripping from their teeth, they were getting over closer.

The buses were going full speed through the forest, growing close to the exit out of the forest. Sakura had yelled for the drivers to speed up even more and get out into the open. They had done just that and zoomed out of the forest and were at the Valley of the End. They had stopped at the basin of the valley so they wouldn't go flying into the water. The civilians in the back were getting very anxious, some were crying, some were yelling for help, most were praying.

The buses were driving along the edge of the tall cliff trying to leave the country; the zombies were chasing them like animals, unrelenting in their pursuit. Sakura could recognize some of them, she knew them, and they were her friends. She could make out at the front of the pack was Anko, not far from where she was running was Aoba and she could also see Ebisu, all these people who,48 hours ago, were enjoying the peace in their lives. Now…they were monsters…monsters that only felt one thing. Hunger.

All of the civilians had all noticed their pursuers and they were going crazy. They were all screaming and yelling, some were even trying to get out of the bus, the things people do when they're scared. Sakura was yelling, "No! Don't do that!" One of the civilians has said back to her, "You stupid bitch! Don't you understand what's going to happen to us? They're not going to take prisoners, they're not going to go easy on women or children, and they're going to eat us…alive! And they're going to fucking enjoy it! I'm not going to try to run anymore, I don't want to be afraid anymore, So I'm just going to let them have me and if I'm lucky they'll just turn me into one of them."

Sakura tried to grab him and pull him back but she was being pulled in all directions by everyone on the bus and she couldn't use her real strength on these normal civilians. The man had gotten lose and he fell out of the window, he hit the ground and was rolling in the dirt. He had stopped rolling and stood up and saw the wave of monsters descending upon him. One of them yelled, "GET HIM!"

Sakura could only watch in awe as he disappeared into the group instantly as the wave of zombies washed over him. They had eaten him in a matter of seconds and that only served to whet their appetites.

The buses were trying to outrun them but they were gaining on them, when you're dead you don't exactly get tired easily. Everyone in the bus was yelling in fear, Sakura could hear everyone in the other bus going nuts too. The other bus had sped up and zoomed past the bus Sakura was on, Sakura had told the driver of that bus they had to stay together but it seemed they wanted to live. Sakura saw in the distance a group of battle in the distance. As the buses grew nearer she saw who they were, they were the 4 Kages that were left after Tsunade. They had all been turned into zombies.

The Raikage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage, and the Kazekage all stood before them. "Onoki, why don't slow them down?" Onoki replied through his jagged bloodstained teeth, "Gaara, it would be my pleasure." Onoki made an Earth Style handsign and created many ditches in the ground. The bus driver had tried to traverse the dangerous terrain but the bus was way too big to properly maneuver and it fell on its side. Onoki dispelled the jutsu and the land became flat again. The Raikage, A, had appeared instantly on top of the bus, and tore open the side door. "Yes, this is going to be quite enjoyable for me." The Mizukage, Mei had yelled to A, "A, you brute don't have them all for yourself!" A turned to her and said, "I'm just going to have a couple bites, I was going to share, I promise." Gaara then said, "A, the other bus is coming, get ready." A jumped down from the lopsided bus and said, "Oh I'm very ready…for a bite to eat."

Sakura saw the Raikage running at their bus at incredible speed, She yelled at the driver to swerve out of his way but it was too late and he was too fast, he hit the bus with an incredible Lariat and the bus instantly front flipped onto its back. Sakura had hit her head against a seat and was knocked dizzy. She didn't know where she was or even if she was alive. "_I can't die here…not like this… I can't let these people down!" _Sakura had regained her senses and tried to stand up. Everyone in the bus was either knocked out or dizzy.

Sakura tried to help several of them get up but there were so many people on top of one another. Sakura could hear A walking outside the bus. He tore the door of the side easily and let himself inside. "Now would you look at this! All my favorite foods locked up like a good bento box." Some of them started screaming, yelling at A to leave them alone, but he wasn't going to leave them alone. A had grabbed a women and lifted her out of her shoes, "I think I'll start with you." The poor woman was screaming and yelling, begging for him to stop, but she was silenced quickly when A bit her head clean off her shoulders. Everyone could hear the sickening sound of her head crunching in his mouth, there was a loud gulp and A cleared his throat, "Delicious." A threw her body so hard it flew out of the bus leaving a big hole in the side.

A walked toward another person and reached for him, A giant hand had appeared through the hole in the wall A had made and pulled him out. A yelled, "Let me out of this fucking thing!" Gaara said, "A, you're not going to eat all of them, you're going to share with us, there's 3 of us and 1 of you. Remember that." A then said, "Yeah…I'll remember…" Gaara then said, "Ok." And Gaara released him.

Mei walked up behind Gaara and said, "So what are we going to do with them?" The other zombies were closing in on them like animals. Gaara then said, "Leave them to me." Gaara walked forward and knelt down and touched the ground. "Sand Cemetery." Giant walls of sand had appeared alongside most of them zombies and swept them up. They were all instantly crushed to death inside the sand. Onoki then said, "Good work, Gaara. I didn't think a young one like you would go ahead and do that."

Gaara then said, "Enough dawdling old man, I'm hungry." Onoki was surprised for a moment but then smiled and said, "You know what? Me too." Mei motioned for them to regroup together and said, "So which can do we open first?" Gaara then said, "Look at that."

Some had escaped from the bus that Sakura wasn't on and they were trying to make a run into the forest. A had easily caught up to one of them and tackled him down and started eating him, blood and guts flying everywhere. Gaara had caught the other and brought him to him with his sand. Onoki and Mei had grabbed each arm, and as the man begged for his life, Onoki and Mei had torn off each arm and started nibbling on them as the man screamed in pain.

Mei had gotten irritated at his yelling and crushed his skull, "Shut up." Onoki had finished the arm and starting eating his body. Gaara, Mei, and A had walked towards the bus while Onoki finished eating the body behind them.

Elsewhere, Sasuke and Naruto were going at incredible speed towards the Valley, they were almost at the exit to the forest when a person appeared before them, halting them. Naruto yelled out, "Move the fuck out of the way!" The person said, "Naruto, nobody likes a potty mouth." Sasuke stepped forward and said, "What do you want…Madara?" Madara chuckled and said, "I didn't think you'd recognize me so quickly. It's been a while since last we spoke." Sasuke then said, "If I never talk to you again it would be too soon." Madara chuckled again and said, "Well then, I suppose I should tell you why I'm here." Naruto then said, "We don't care what you have to say, get out of the way!" Madara then said, "Don't you want to know how this happened? After all, you caused this." Naruto was shocked, "I caused this? Are you fucking kidding with me! Nothing I could ever do would cause this!"

Madara nodded and said, "Well, not you directly, but another you." Naruto then said, "Explain yourself before I kill you!" Madara then said, "Calm down now, I'm going to explain." Naruto was listening intently. Madara continued, "Well, this plague is not from the world." Naruto interjected, "No shit!" Madara then said, "Please don't interrupt me." Naruto was silent.

Madara then started, "This…this plague is from another universe, another time, just like this one, with a Naruto and Sasuke and everyone else you've ever met in your life. They were afflicted in their universe. The stories I've heard say that someone…some…thing. A golden man, flying in golden light had appeared from the sky, within hours, he was gone and people started dying…and undying. Within weeks the entire world had been taken over by these monsters. After years, they had finally eaten everyone on the planet, not a single human being left; they were all hunted and eaten. So some scientists created a jutsu, an incredibly powerful jutsu that was activated by that world's most powerful sensor type ninjas, and they searched for a universe with a large resonation of chakra…ergo here. This place was perfect for them, not only was this universe bigger than theirs. They now knew how not to do things, not to eat EVERYTHING they saw. So here we are in the throes of their invasion and it's only a matter of time before the entire world has been taken. All the ninja countries have been taken. The Samurai countries are almost gone and then after them there's nobody to stop them."

Sasuke then said, "If what you say is true…how do you know this huh!" Madara then said, "Well Sasuke when they first appeared here, I sought them out and offered them a deal, I'd tell them where all the villages were, where the food was, and they'd let me lead these immortal beings. Of course there was one requirement…" Madara had lifted his mask. He had willingly turned, he was a zombie and here was just talking away. Naruto had shifted into a battle stance.

Madara put his mask back on and said, "Now now, don't get all antsy because I showed you my mouth." Sasuke then said, "What are you going to do to us?" Madara chuckled and said, "Nothing. I rule these monsters now, these titans, these immortals. They answer to me and I choose who turns one with the gospel becomes and who doesn't. No matter my…distaste for you both, I don't want you in my kingdom, and killing you would be a waste of 2 powerful ninjas, so I decided not to turn either of you or fight you. I exile you both; neither is welcome in my kingdom. Which is why I have this…'gift'."

Madara threw a large black vial at Sasuke. Sasuke said, "What is this?" Sasuke opened the vial and peered inside, "Madara…these are…these…" Madara interrupted him and said, "I no longer need those so I figured you would give those proper uses. Use them however you wish. Madara turned to them and said, "I'm leaving now…oh by the way, your friends in the buses are being attacked right now by my generals. Better go help them." Naruto then said, "YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Madara laughed again and said, "Goodbye, Naruto and Sasuke." Madara had disappeared as quickly as he appeared.

"Sasuke, we have to help them!" Sasuke put the vial away slowly and said, "Let's go."

Sasuke and Naruto had taken off running towards the Valley and exited the forest and they both saw the Valley. Last time they were there together was their battle when they only kids. Sasuke then said, "There!" On the other side of the Valley was the 4 Kage pulling people out of the buses and eating them. Naruto yelled, "SAKURA!" Sasuke then said, "You left Sakura on that bus? You idiot!"

They had jumped down into the Valley and were running across the water, they had made across in seconds and appeared before the Kages. The Kages had taken notice and A said, "Well well well, I didn't expect this little treat, The traitor and the Jinchuuriki."

Naruto said, "And you're a fucking monster! Tell me, what happened to Bee! Tell me where he is!" A chuckled and said, "Bee was foolishly rapping at me when I had tried to…explain the benefits of the gospels. Well, he was never faster than me; I killed him before he could summon the Eight Tails. Now both he and that Eight Tails are dead." Naruto was stacked with anger, "You didn't! How could you? He was your brother." A replied, "He was a fool and he died like a fool when he could've been a part of something bigger, him and his Bijuu, having a Bijuu in our ranks would make invincible instead of just strong. Strength fades but if people know what we could do, we would have taken over the world days ago."

Naruto then said, "I'm going to kill you." A then said, "Both you and Sasuke Uchiha are welcome to try but take a look, you're outnumbered 2 to 4. You're fighting Kages no less; you think you could win against us? You're sorely mistaken."

Naruto then said, "Well there's only one way to find out." Gaara interjected and said, "Naruto, my old friend. Don't be like this. Join us, we can always use you. That offer is extended to you too Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "Thanks for the offer but I'm going to have to decline." Gaara said, "That's a real shame. Naruto, what say you?" Naruto then said, "I say, fuck you. You're not Gaara, you just look like him, and Gaara never willingly be this way. My friend is dead." Gaara then said, "You were always annoying with your pompous talk and your façade if being some kind of Boy Scout. I can tell deep down you want to be like me." Naruto laughed at him and said, "Now I know you're not Gaara, He'd never say something stupid like that."

Gaara's jagged bloody teeth grinded together. Gaara said, "Well then if you're adamant about this…"

Naruto noticed someone crawling out of the buses, Sakura stood up out from the bus, "Sakura!" Naruto had run over to Sakura. Sakura was injured from being knocked around in the bus. Naruto then said, "Are you ok?" Sakura nodded and said, "Uhuh, I'm ok." Naruto then said, "Where are the others did they make it?" Sakura said, "I…I don't know if they made it…" Naruto had looked inside the bus; A had killed them all, "Sakura, how did you survive?" Sakura started tearing up, "I hid under one of the bodies, so…I had to watch him kill them all and eat them." Naruto then said, "You're safe now ok? What about the other bus?" Sakura then said, "They're trapped inside." Sasuke walked over to the other bus and opened the door, everyone was hurt but Sasuke was able to get them out they had all huddled behind Sasuke when they saw A eyeing them intently with a hungry look on his face. One of the civilians behind him said, "You're going to protect us from them right?" Sasuke turned his head and said, "I'm certainly going to try."

Sasuke walked up to Naruto and said, "Naruto, we should retreat now and regroup. We can't fight 4 Kages at once while protecting these people." Naruto then said, "I don't know how we're getting out of this without losing anyone…" Sasuke then said, "Naruto, you have to prepare for the fact that we might save all of them." Naruto nodded and said, "Absolutely not, I'd rather fight and die just to save them all." Sasuke then said, "Don't be foolish Naruto."

A then said, "Enough talk! I'm hungry!" Gaara and Mei had yelled, "NO!" A had rushed them down, and Naruto had rushed him as well, activating his Kyuubi cloak. A had thrown a powerful Lariat but Naruto had teleported around it in a yellow flash. "RASENGAN!" Naruto had thrust a Rasengan into the side of A's face sending him flying to the side.

Onoki had flown above him, "Dust style!" Onoki had tried to trap Naruto in the cube of energy but Naruto had teleported out of it and appeared behind Onoki and threw him into the ground using his chakra arms, "_I have to be careful not to actually touch them." _ Naruto had stomped Onoki further into the ground. He appeared at the side of Sasuke again. "You ok?" Naruto replied, "Yeah, I'm fine. They're considerably tougher." A had appeared again at the side of the Kage zombies. "I hope you didn't think that was going to anything against me." A's face had been torn apart his skull was hanging out and he had only one eye.

A then said, "Now then I think it's time we ended this. I'm tired of waiting around." Naruto then said, "Sasuke, any help would be appreciated." Sasuke then replied, "You keep them occupied, I'll get these people out of here." Naruto then said, "Ok, get them out of here." Sasuke said, "Ok." He motioned to Sakura for her follow him. They were leaving towards the forest. A said upon noticing, "I didn't say anyone could leave!" A had tried to chase after them but Naruto had gotten in his way. Naruto then said, "If you want to get to them, you have to get through me." A then said, "I'd be more than happy to."

Sasuke and the group were running through the forest. Sakura was having trouble keeping up with Sasuke because of her injuries; she wasn't able to stop to use medical ninjutsu. Sasuke stopped running, Sakura said, "What's wrong, Sasuke?" Sasuke pushed her down and told the others, "Get down!" Kunai swept across the forest and killed several people. A giant figure had tackled several of the civilians down and starting eating them. It stood up and walked into the light. Sasuke said, "Choji! Stop this!" Choji then said, "Me stop! I'm hungry, I can't stop." Sasuke then said, "You don't have to do this!" Choji then said, "You're right I don't have to…," Choji chomped another helpless civilian in half and swallowed him whole him half with a big gulp. Sasuke then said, "Sakura get behind me!" Sakura then said, "He killed them all. All those people we were trying to save and he killed them all…" Sasuke then said, "I know he did I kinda watched him do it. We have to run Sakura." Sakura nodded and Sasuke threw a smoke bomb at his feet.

Sasuke and Sakura retreated towards the Valley again. They had gotten back to the valley and Naruto was fighting all 4 Kages at the same. He was dodging all their attacks using his yellow flash. Sasuke yelled out, "Naruto RUN!" Naruto had jumped down into the valley with the 4 Kages chasing after him. Sasuke and Sakura were about to make it when Sasuke noticed a shadow on the floor growing bigger. A bus was falling from the sky on top of them. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and cut the bus in half with his Chidori Blade. The smoke cleared from bus hitting the ground and Sasuke looked up and he was hit in the stomach with a log. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the floor.

Sasuke was writhing on the floor when he looked up. He saw Sakura standing in front of him looking down on him. Sasuke held out his hand, "Sakura…!" Sakura had tried to walk toward him, something appeared behind her. Sasuke couldn't breathe out a warning or yell out her name. Choji appeared behind her and grabbed her by her arms and lifted her up. Sasuke was able to get up and tried to run forward but wasn't fast enough.

Sakura looked back and saw Choji's mouth closing around her head. Choji bit Sakura's body in half and started chewing loudly, he threw Sakura's body to the floor, her innards splattered all over the floor. Sasuke had regained his breath and stood up and appeared behind him. Sasuke charged his sword with his Chidori and slashed Choji's legs out from under him, his top half fell to the floor and Sasuke cut him in half down the middle. His lifeless pieces fell to the floor. He turned to what was left of Sakura's body and stared it at it for what seemed like hours, "Sakura, thank you…for everything." Sasuke turned his attention to helping Naruto. He walked over to the edge of the cliff and Naruto was still fighting the 4 Kages.

Sasuke had appeared behind the Kages and all 4 of them had turned away from Naruto for a split second, and a split second was all Sasuke needed. "Amaterasu." Sasuke used his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and set all 4 Kage aflame. They were being eaten alive by Sasuke's all-eating flames. Mei, Onoki, and Gaara were already breaking apart but A had made another effort to Lariat Sasuke. Naruto intervened and hit him with a miniature Rasen-Shuriken. A busted into a bright light and went flying clear across the valley and smashed into the wall. Sasuke smiled and said, "Thanks, but I could've handled him just fine myself." Naruto turned and looked at the other Kage turning into molten flesh and sinking into the water.

Sasuke then said, "Naruto…they got Sakura. I'm sorry. I did everything I could." Naruto was silent. Sasuke continued saying, "I know that there may have been some…things going on between you and Sakura, so…you have my condolences…" Sasuke stopped speaking. Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Naruto, are you listening to me?" Naruto then said, "Yeah, I'm listening." Sasuke then said, "What's the matter with you?" Naruto replied, "Sasuke…"

Naruto turned around; Sasuke didn't know what was going on. He was confused, "Naruto, what's going…" Sasuke stopped short as Naruto held up his arm. There was blood dripping from his sleeve, there was a rip in his sleeve. Sasuke then said, "Naruto…," Sasuke stepped back, "Where is that cut from?" Naruto then said, "When I hit the Raikage, my arm must've been closer to his face then I thought…" Sasuke then said, "You…you can't have been…"

Naruto said, "Sasuke…I was…I was bitten." Sasuke stepped back again and said, "No…" Naruto chuckled and said, "Wouldn't you figure that's my luck." Sasuke then said, "You have to be mistaken maybe he-he cut you with a kunai or a rock or something like that." Naruto nodded negatively and said, "Sasuke, I was bitten by one of them, you know what that means. Don't you?" Sasuke nodded and said, "I know exactly what that means. Doesn't mean I like it one bit." Naruto then said, "Well then if you know what's going to happen, I hope you know what I'm going to ask you to do."

Sasuke then said, "You can't ask me to do that." Naruto then said, "Sasuke…" Sasuke interrupted and said, "Don't you say it." Naruto stepped forward and with a smile, he said, "Sasuke, I need you to…Kill me." Sasuke shook his head in disbelieve, "_Not him, I can't believe it. After we got this far, I thought I would be the one that has to…that would be…no…it can't be him!" _Naruto then said, "You remember what Madara said don't you? I'm not welcome in his 'kingdom' so I need you to kill me."

Sasuke then said, "You can't ask me to do that." Naruto then said, "Sasuke, you once told me that you would kill me. Don't you remember? What's the problem? Now you have the chance to do what you said you were going to do." Sasuke then said, "Things are different now. I wanted to fight you. Prove that I was stronger than you, for real. Then I was going to kill you, to prove my power. That's all I know." Naruto then said, "Well won't this prove your power? You're getting your wish. You proved you were more powerful. I was bitten and you weren't, isn't that all the confirmation you need?"

Sasuke then said, "You can't ask me to do this. This is bullshit." Naruto then said, "I need you to do this. Do you want to suffer being some…some…beast?" Sasuke then said, "Naruto…you can't ask me to this…" Naruto then said, "Sasuke. We were friends once, I know you remember and I know you were happy with that life once. I KNOW that deep down inside you miss that and I'm sorry to tell you that those days won't come back but don't stand by and allow this to happen to me. You know what you have to do."

Sasuke thought to himself, "_Naruto…" _

Sasuke could only stare motionless at Naruto as he stared back at him, both of them eyeing one another. Sasuke counted every second in his head. 64 seconds.

Sasuke raised his hand and in a flash of light and the chirping of birds a ray of chakra had impaled Naruto through the skull, clean through his headband. Sasuke saw the smallest smile on Naruto's face as he dropped, it felt like hours seeing Naruto drop to the ground. Naruto's headband with a hole burned in the center flew from his head; Sasuke caught it in his hand.

"Naruto…I'm sorry things turned out the way they did. I hope in whatever world you're in now, you've found peace with Sakura and the others…you've gone somewhere I can never go."

Sasuke walked over to his body, "Goodbye…" Sasuke wanted to use the word, "Friend" but he was no friend to him, he hadn't been for some time, and he was ok with that. He didn't like it, but he was ok with that. The wind blew and it ruffled Naruto's hair as he lay dead. Sasuke didn't feel right just leaving his body there. He took off his shirt and draped it over Naruto's face and picked it up. He walked down into the Valley and said his final goodbyes and dropped him in the water. After a few minutes Naruto had disappeared in the dark water and he was gone, appropriate though that he now lays at rest like his master lay at rest.

Sasuke couldn't help but reflect on his past, his past with Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi. He figured Kakashi was already dead since he hadn't seen him yet. It felt like hours had passed when only minutes had passed.

"_They're here." _Sasuke thought to himself. He looked up and saw zombified ninjas making a complete ring around the Valley. It was just him a several hundred of them. _"Let them come, I'll kill all of them." _Sasuke thought to himself. All of them had jumped high into the air to accost him, the sky was darkened by all of them.

"_Reflect my sight and turn these monsters to ash." _Sasuke looked to the water and saw the reflection of all of the zombies in the water, "Anything in my sight, burn…Amaterasu." Sasuke had reflected his Sharingan off the water and manipulated his Amaterasu to ignite the hundreds of zombies in the skies. Sasuke ears were deafening by their screams of horror as they burned into ashes. As they hit the water, Sasuke relished in their facial expressions when they realized not even water would extinguish their suffering.

Sasuke had turned all of them to ash; the water around him had turned black with their ashes. Sasuke could no longer see his reflection and in a way he was happy to not be able to see his reflection. He was disgusted with himself and how things turned out. Sasuke had fallen to his knees from the expenditure of chakra he had made. He had used almost all the chakra that he could possibly muster on such a large blast of Amaterasu. He couldn't even keep the Sharingan activated.

Sasuke was out of breath and starting sweating a cold sweat. He felt weak, he felt angry, and he felt like vomiting his guts out. Sasuke was surprised In the back of his head that he still had the will to live; he refused to die a monster.

Sasuke had felt someone's presence approaching him rapidly from behind. He was able to quickly dodge the attack. There was only one zombie left and Sasuke could barely recognize him. Sasuke said, "Iruka, is that you?" He replied, "Isn't this just funny? All these powerful Kage and Naruto that couldn't beat you and I'm going to be the one to eat you!" Iruka had tried to grab him, Sasuke evaded his attack. He barely had any chakra left so even dodging his attacks was taxing on him. Iruka then said, "Stay STILL!" and he threw a kunai. Sasuke was backwards towards the shore but the kunai caught him in the leg, Sasuke fallen to the floor and wasn't able to get his faculties together before Iruka was upon him.

Iruka stood over him savoring the moment until Sasuke said, "Well don't just stand there. Finish it." Iruka smiled with his disgusting jagged teeth and said, "It would be my pleasure." Iruka had pushed him down and Sasuke saw down his sickly throat. As Iruka's teeth were inching towards his skin something flew with incredible speed and slammed Iruka into the stone wall. Iruka had looked down at what was imbedded in his gut, it started blinking a red light and exploded, turning Iruka into a fine pink mist.

Sasuke then said out loud, "Who's there! Who did that?" Someone walked towards him from his side. Whoever it was wearing a dark brown trench coat and dark brown hat. "It seems I got here in the nick of time. Shame about your friend though, sorry about that. I hope you still buy me a drink sometime for my hard work." Sasuke was confused, "Who the hell are you?"

A voice had appeared behind him, a woman's voice, "Yeah tell him." He replied back, "I was just about to that Jackie, don't ruin my great entrance." Jackie replied back, "I doubt Howie enjoys your stupid entrances." Another person had appeared from behind Jackie, Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes, it was a walking, talking…duck. Sasuke then said, "What…what the hell are you guys?" Sasuke forced himself and walked towards them. The man in the coat held out his hand and said, "Hold it right there. Howard has he been infected?" Howard held out some kind of gizmo from what Sasuke could tell and it let out a light humming sound and Howard said, "No, he's fine."

The man in the coat said, "So do we have all we need?" Howard replied, "Yes Aaron, we have everything." Sasuke said again, "Who the fuck are you guys!" Sasuke had released a Chidori Current at them but it had quickly dispelled from Sasuke's lack of chakra. Aaron had pushed him down and said, "My name is Aaron but you can call me Machine Man." Sasuke then said in disbelief, "Machine Man? What the fuck are you!" Sasuke had gotten up and tried to attack him but he was very tired and very weakened, the one known as Machine Man had hit him hard him the face.

Sasuke was on the floor, dizzy. Sasuke could faintly hear what they were saying.

The woman known as Jackie said, "What do we do with him?" Howard had said, "We've never seen humans with abilities like these humans have, they're knowledge can be quite valuable." The one known as Machine Man replied, "I suppose you're right. It's not there's anything here for him anymore…," Sasuke clutched Naruto's headband in his hand, "I've decided." Howard then said, Sasuke had tried to speak but all he could feel or see was warmth and a bright light through his eyelids. And the only thing he could hear was the last thing he could remember the strange people say…

"So what are we going to do?" Machine Man said, "Let's take him with us. Let's let Morbius look him over."

**THAT IS THE END OF NARUTO ZOMBIES. FOR NOW, THE STORY OF NARUTO HAS ENDED, STAY ALERT TO SEE THE STORY OF SASUKE CONTINUE IN "NARUTO: FRONTIER."**


End file.
